Fiebre del sábado noche
by gamer17
Summary: Después de que "alguien" destrozara el mítico Volvo plateado, Alice convence a todos para pasar una divertida noche en la ciudad. --Edward: "La venganza se sirve fría Emmett, y la tuya va a ser lenta y dolorosa"-- ExB post-transformación /JxA/ExR
1. Castigados

**Todos y cada uno de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer****  
**

_**"Gracias por bendecirnos con ese vampiro tan maravilloso que se llama Emmett!! Y bueno, también por los demás..."**_

_Introdución: Este fic se sitúa más o menos tres años después de la boda de Edward y Bella y la transformación de esta. Viven en Alaska, donde van a la universidad, y en este momento están de vacaciones en la mansión de Forks._

_Para más información: Sí, han tenido su noche de bodas, humana y vampírica; y no, Bella no a matado a ningún humano como neófita._

* * *

**1. CASTIGADOS**

* * *

**Alice POV**

* * *

Otra hora más. "¿Seguro que ese reloj funciona?" Por un momento creí que las manecillas empezaban a ir para atrás.

- ¡Ahh no puedo soportarlo más! –grité zarandeando mi cabeza.

- Yo creo que estoy a punto de dormirme –bostezó Emmett con la cabeza colgando del reposabrazos del sofá, los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta.

- No digas estupideces –dijo Jasper cambiando de posición a mi lado por decimo novena vez en lo que va de tarde-, no podrías dormirte ni con una sobredosis de tranquilizantes para osos.

- Pues entonces estoy a punto de morirme de aburrimiento –añadió mientras abría y cerraba la boca como si tratara de comerse el aire; parecía un pez gigante.

- ¿Cuánto falta aún Rosalie? –pregunté recostándome a lo largo del sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Jasper.

- Tres horas –contestó con voz cansada mientras ojeaba una revista de coches-. Y deja de preguntármelo ya, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

- ¡Tres horas! –grité gimiendo como una niña pequeña- No creo que pueda soportarlo.

- ¿Cómo pretendes vivir toda la eternidad si no aguantas tres horas quieta? –sonrió Jasper acariciando mi pelo con dulzura.

- No es lo mismo –crucé los brazos haciendo un puchero y ensanchó su sonrisa-. Podría pasarme todo el tiempo del mundo mirando ropa o arreglando la casa o con lo que más quiero en este mundo: mi porsche –me miró indignado por mis palabras pero sólo me reí y le saqué la lengua-; lo que no puedo pasar una tarde entera sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

- No nos habrían castigado si no hubierais tenido la genial idea de destrozar el coche de Edward –espetó Rosalie molesta.

- Pero valió la pena –se carcajeó Emmett dejándose caer sobre un costado-, solo por ver la cara que puso.

- Sabéis que no lo va a olvidar tan fácilmente –recordó alzando la vista del papel-. Estaba realmente enfadado.

- Eso es porque no sabe aceptar una broma. ¡Si hasta Bella se rió! –exclamó Emmett volviendo a su anterior y singular postura- Lo que pasa es que él es un soso que no sabe reír una gracia a sus propios hermanos.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando abrió la puerta y se quedó con ella en la mano? –dijo Jasper y los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Le di un codazo ya que estaba a punto de lanzarme al suelo de tanto convulsionarse de risa- Perdona Alice –añadió sin dejar de reírse.

- ¡Silencio ahí fuera! –gritó enfadado Carlise cuya cabeza asomaba por la puerta de su despacho- ¡Estáis castigados! –recordó alzando el dedo de forma amenazadora- Lo que quiere decir: nada de hablar, nada de moverse, ¡nada de nada! ¿Entendido? –todos asentimos cabizbajos y seguidamente volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- No puedo creer que Edward haya sido capaz de chivarse –se quejó Emmett con una mueca de fastidio- ¡Menudo niñato!

- ¡He dicho silencio! –la voz de Carlise se escuchó alta y clara sin que necesitara salir de nuevo.

- Lo siento –susurró Emmett encogiendo los hombros de forma inocente en señal de perdón ante la mirada envenenada que le lanzó su mujer.

Empezaba a estar harta de esta situación. Llevábamos encerrados nada menos que ¡doce horas!, no sería capaz de aguantarlo mucho más. Aún no se cómo me dejé convencer para hacer esto sabiendo lo que nos esperaba, era absurdo, pero Jasper era tan convincente cuando quería. Suspiré y cerré los ojos rezando para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, necesitaba salir y más siendo sábado, "¡hoy el centro comercial está abierto hasta la madrugada! Necesito salir de aquí". Una punzante y familiar descarga me traspasó mostrándome una serie de imágenes: Edward hablaba en un local con un chica señalando la mesa de Emmett y a una distancia prudente estábamos Bella y yo riéndonos. Sonreí ante la perspectiva de poder participar en el plan de venganza de mi hermanito, seguro que no se conformaría con hacer algo simple después de lo de su coche. Sinceramente había sido divertido, ver como el volvo de Edward se hacía pedacitos en sus ojos, pero también fue algo cruel sabiendo el cariño que le tiene. Tampoco es que haya sufrido muchos daños, Rosalie se limitó a desenroscar ciertos tornillos clave y el coche se desmontó sólo; no fue justo que su castigo únicamente fuera volver a montarlo de nuevo sabiendo que ella disfrutaba haciéndolo. Noté la presencia de alguien acercándose a la puerta y me incorporé para poder ver mejor la escena; "esto va a ser bueno".

- Emmett, te veo tenso –reí mientras todos se acomodaban tratando de pasar desapercibidos, Edward acababa de entrar por la puerta. Pasó la mirada entre todos nosotros furioso.

- Espero encontrarme mi coche igual que antes –amenazó fríamente.

- Tranquilo, esta todo en perfecto estado –respondió Rosalie sin prestarle atención mientras pasaba una hoja de la revista-. Quizás incluso mejor.

- Hola chicos, ¿cómo va la tarde? –preguntó Bella sonriente- ¿Os divertís?

- Ha, ha –ironizó Emmett-, muy graciosa hermanita. Por culpa de tu querido maridito no puedo ni entrar en mi cuarto.

- ¡La culpa es tuya por tratar de destrozarme el coche! –gritó Edward acercándose a él.

- Vamos Edward –dije tratando de calmarle-, Rose ya te lo ha arreglado y todos hemos pagado por lo que te hicimos, ¡llevo todo el día dentro de casa! ¡¡Un sábado!!

- Os lo merecéis –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá que quedaba libre.

- No seas cruel Edward –protestó Bella sentándose a su lado-, reconoce que fue divertido.

- Divertidísimo –bufó acomodándola sobre hombro.

- Entonces, ¿esta noche os venís con nosotros al centro? –pregunté ansiosa. Habíamos quedado en salir los cuatro para olvidarnos de esta tortura de tarde- Hace tiempo que no salimos todos.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir? –preguntó Bella curiosa.

- Es una sorpresa –sonreí guiñándole un ojo y me acomodé en los brazos de Jasper. Dentro de 2 horas seré libre.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que Alice nos había convencido para salir por el centro de la ciudad; como olvidar la noche más vergonzosa de toda mi vida. Sin embargo fue divertido y a fin de cuentas eso es lo que pretendíamos hacer; además de que hacía bastante tiempo que no visitaba Seattle y era una buena oportunidad para estrenar el conjunto que el monstruito me compró hace días.

- Bella –la voz de Edward interrumpió mis divagaciones.

- ¿Eh? –alcé la vista distraída.

- Voy al cuarto a escuchar algo de música antes de que cometa algún homicidio –dijo lanzando una mirada de odio a su hermano, quien según observé estaba haciéndole muecas con la cabeza boca abajo.

- Te acompaño –sonreí siguiéndole no sin antes removerle el pelo a Emmett.

- ¡Eh! –se quejó divertido- No juegues con mis cabellos –dijo pasándose la mano por encima, imitando la forma de peinarse que solía tener Rosalie-, son una parte importante de mi sex appeal.

- Seguro –se carcajeó Jasper.

Me senté en el sofá de Edward mientras él se dedicaba a rebuscar entre los discos de la estantería. Realmente estaba enfadado con sus hermanos y no era para menos, incluso estaba siendo demasiado comprensivo con ellos después de atacar uno de sus bienes más preciados. Cuando empezaron a esparcirse todas las piezas del coche por el garaje fue un momento memorable, digno de arrodillarse ante Emmett; tengo que admitir que de todas sus ideas de fastidiar a mi pobre chico esta se llevaba la palma y con diferencia. No pude evitar reírme para mis adentros de sólo recordarlo.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Edward irritado con varias cajas de CD en las manos. Al parecer estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar el que quería y su paciencia había sido puesta a prueba demasiadas veces en lo que va de día.

- Nada –dije tapándome la boca con las manos, tratando de acallar las carcajadas que luchaban por salir mientras él me miraba de reojo-. Mejor voy a arreglarme, dentro de nada subirá Alice dando gritos para que me de prisa –me acerqué al armario aún riéndome pero rápidamente unos brazos me atraparon por la cintura.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? –susurró depositando su gélido aliento en mi cuello.

- Para nada –contesté pero una inevitable risita se me escapó al recordar lo sucedido.

- ¿Enserio?

- Enserio –me apresuré a decir en cuanto sus labios se acercaron a mi oreja-. Y ahora suéltame que tengo que estar lista antes de que termine el castigo.

- Todavía queda más de una hora –rebatió con voz seductora. Sabía perfectamente que no podría resistirme a él así que me apresuré a zafarme de su abrazo y me dirigí velozmente hacia el baño.

- Lo sé pero me gusta tomarme mi tiempo –sonreí cerrando con pestillo antes de que consiguiera entrar. La reciente fogosidad de Edward iba a acabar conmigo, si bien no podía parar ya mi corazón aún era capaz de aturdirme con sus besos y sus caricias.

- Bella –llamó Edward apoyando su cabeza en la madera-, sabes que una puerta no me va a detener –añadió juguetón.

- Tengo bastante confianza en ella.

Saqué una toalla del armario y me metí en la bañera, adoraba la sensación del agua caliente sobre mi fría y marmórea piel. Al momento escuché la voz de Carlise en el piso de abajo: estaba volviendo a reñir a sus prisioneros por armar tanto jaleo. En muchas ocasiones tener un sensible oído vampírico era de gran ayuda y ofrecía bastantes ventajas, pero con el tiempo comprendí que no era agradable en las noches en que mis hermanos decidían demostrarse cuanto se querían. Una vez tuve que salir de la mansión porque creí que no lo soportaría, jamás pensé que Emmett pudiera tener tanta imaginación inventando motes para su mujer. "Prefiero no recordarlo". Me enrollé la toalla y salí del baño para cambiarme, debería de quedar menos de media hora para que se desatara la fiebre del sábado de Alice y la última vez que tardé casi me saca en ropa interior de mi cuarto.

- Pensaba que ibas a quedarte ahí para siempre –dijo Edward sonriendo de forma torcida desde el sofá, "¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué sigue siendo tan perfecto?".

- Sólo hacía tiempo hasta que te relajases –añadí cruzando la habitación hasta el montón de ropa que había sobre la cama.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje teniendo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo en mi cuarto –susurró acariciando mi espalda mientras yo me perdía en sus profundos y dorados ojos. "¡Mierda Bella!, sigues siendo igual de débil…"- y con una insignificante toalla encima?

- Quizás deberías… –estampó sus labios contra los míos sin dejarme continuar, moviéndolos con apremiante necesidad. Logré separarme de él cuando noté que comenzaba a perder el control, jadeando aunque fuera innecesario- dejar que me vista.

- Nunca –susurró aún cerca de mi rostro cuando su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca. En unos segundos me encontraba tumbada en la cama con el perfecto cuerpo de mi marido sobre mí mientras me besaba apasionadamente. "Vale, me rindo".

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

* * *

- ¡Oh no me lo puedo creer! –exclamó Emmett con una mueca de asco cruzando los brazos- ¿Otra vez? Seguro que lo hace para fastidiar…

- De alguna forma tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no? –ironizó Jasper.

- 23 minutos…

- A lo mejor Bella acaba aborreciéndolo –dije pasando otra hoja de la revista-, o quizás así al final deje de ser un reprimido.

- Yo creo que de reprimido ya no tiene nada, ¿cuántas llevan en lo que va de día? –preguntó Emmett curioso interrogándome con la mirada.

- Como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer que contarlo –espeté volviendo a mi lectura, "tengo que comprarme unos neumáticos como estos".

- 21 minutos…

- Tengo que tener una seria charla con Bella –dijo Emmett volviendo a recostarse sobre el sofá- tiene que saber… no, ¡necesita saber!, unos cuantos asuntillos en lo que respecta a los Cullen.

- ¡Oh por favor! –exclamé girándome para mirarlo- ¿ya estas otra vez con eso de: la asombrosa virilidad de los Cullen? –reí escéptica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- 20 minutos…

- Reconoce Rosalie que el encanto de tu maridito lo tienen pocos –se inclinó Emmett hacia mi lado con una pícara sonrisa.

- Cierto –contesté acercándome a él, "cuando sonríe así esta para comérselo…". Le sujete de la barbilla y le devolví la sonrisa-. Esa suerte tenemos –añadí pellizcándole la mejilla y volví al interesante artículo que estaba leyendo, "… pero no puedo resistirme a hacerle rabiar". Jasper rompió a reír mientras mi "maridito" fruncía el ceño y cruzaba de nuevo los brazos.

- No me puedo creer que Edward se lo pase mejor que yo –se quejó hinchando los mofletes.

- 18 minutos…

- Cuando dejes de presumir de "encanto masculino" hablaremos –dije seria tratando de sonar indiferente, "es adorable".

- Mejor que tú es imposible –rió Jasper-. ¿Dónde fue la última vez? ¿En el Jeep?

- No, creo que fue en el baño de aquella tienda –contestó pensativo mirando al techo con un dedo en la barbilla, "¡realmente adorable!".

- 16 minutos…

- Tienes razón –continuó Jasper mirándole de forma acusadora-, por tu culpa tuve que salir de allí y Alice se enfado conmigo.

- ¡No espera! –se incorporó triunfal señalando a Jasper con el dedo-, ¡fue en el sofá de la biblioteca!

- ¡15 minutos…!

- ¡¡Alice ya basta!! –grité enfurecida- Si sigues así te haré tragarte la revista –amenacé entrecerrando los ojos.

- Jasper anda, haz que se relaje un poco –dijo Emmett.

- ¿Qué crees que intento hacer todo el tiempo? –se quejó volviendo a recostar a Alice que se había incorporado de golpe.

- No necesito que me tranquilices, lo que necesito es salir de aquí ¡ya! –protestó cruzando los brazos- No creo que exista un peor castigo que dejarnos encerrados todo el día.

- Sí que lo hay –contestó Emmett señalando hacia el techo con una mueca de fastidio-, estar aquí encerrados y con esos dos ahí arriba.

- Ahora que lo dices –señalé molesta-. Contrólate un poquito Jasper, que ya empieza a notarse.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Si cada vez que se besan parece que no se hayan visto en años –protestó apretando los ojos con fuerza-. Además ellos no son los únicos que piensan en eso –añadió mirando de reojo a Emmett.

- ¡Eh perdona! –exclamó con voz dolida- Lo mío es una necesidad física, lo suyo ya es puro vicio.

- Dejar a mi Jazzy en paz –saltó Alice incorporándose a su lado-. Bastante mal lo estará pasando para que vayas recriminándole nada –se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Eso hermanita –rió Emmett-, tu provócalo más haber si explota.

- Calla –dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Cre.. creo que necesito salir a tomar el aire –balbuceó Jasper tensando los brazos. "Lo que faltaba".

- ¡No te muevas de ahí! –de nuevo escuchamos la voz de nuestro carcelero en la habitación contigua- Haberlo pensado antes de poneros a gastar bromitas.

- Vamos Jazzy –dijo Alice sujetándole los hombros para tranquilizarle- tienes que controlarte.

- ¡Pero aléjate de él! –gritó Emmett abriendo los brazos en señal de alarma- ¡No ves que solo empeoras las cosas!

- ¿Acaso sabes tú más de él que yo? –señaló escéptica haciéndole una pequeña burla.

- Es un hombre Alice –contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera algo obvio-. Me apuesto el brazo izquierdo a que si ahora mismo le dieras un beso tendríamos todos grandes problemas.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? –preguntó divertida.

- Alice ni se te ocurra –amenacé abriendo los ojos, "no será capaz…"

- Si tengo yo razón me prestas tu Jeep para ir de compras esta semana, ¿de acuerdo?

- No… no lo hagas –susurró Jasper cuyo cuerpo estaba tan tenso que no podía casi ni moverse.

- Tranquilo cariño –le guiñó un ojo divertida-, yo confío en ti.

- ¡Vale de acuerdo! –exclamó Emmett incorporándose mientras se frotaba las manos ansioso.

- Alice como le hagas caso te juro que te mato –volví a amenazar, ya tenía suficiente con las inmensas ganas que sentía ahora de abalanzarme sobre mi marido.

- Vamos Rosalie, ¿qué puede pasar? –preguntó divertida. Se giró y cogió entre sus manos el rostro de Jasper, quien seguía suplicando de forma silenciosa con los ojos fuertemente apretados; entonces le besó.

* * *

**Carlise POV**

* * *

Llevaba toda la tarde organizando los nuevos horarios del hospital y debía reconocer que se estaba volviendo una ardua y aburrida tarea. Para colmo tenía que vigilar a esa panda de descerebrados, "¿es que no tienen una sola idea buena?". Entre eso y que no dejaban de molestarme estaba a punto de estallarme la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba Esme? Recordé que había salido hace unas horas. "¿De dónde salen estas repentinas ganas de estar con ella?" Reflexioné varios segundos… Jasper. Me levanté furioso de la silla y abrí la puerta del salón.

- ¿Pero qué…? –exclamé atónito.

Observé que en el sofá de la izquierda estaba Jasper sobre Alice, besándole de forma desesperada; mientras que en el sofá de la derecha se encontraba Emmett arrodillado abalanzándose sobre Rosalie, quien con gran esfuerzo trataba de retenerlo con un cojín. Esto ya era demasiado.

- ¡¡Basta!! –grité atrayendo la atención de los cuatro descontrolados vampiros- ¡Se acabó! ¡Fuera de esta casa todos ahora mismo!

- ¿Sí? –exclamó risueña Alice.

- ¡Sí! ¡No quiero volver a veros por aquí hasta que no haya terminado mi trabajo!

- Eso no será ningún problema –contestó mientras se escabullía de los brazos de Jasper para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¡Alice espera! –exclamó Rosalie lanzándole el cojín a Emmett en la cara. Me quedé mirando fijamente a los dos que aún quedaban en la habitación.

- ¿Y bien? –añadí.

- Eh –balbuceó Emmett pensativo- yo creo que iré a coger eh… ¡las llaves del coche! –y acto seguido salió corriendo a su cuarto.

- Sí yo creo que te acompaño –se apresuró a decir Jasper.

Suspiré y me dirigí de nuevo a mi despacho. "¿Es que no hay nadie normal en esta casa?"

* * *

**Hola a todos!! para alegria o desgracia de algunas personas, aqui os traigo mi nuevo fic: producto de una larga y aburrida tarde sin salir de casa... xD**

**Este pretende ser un poco mas "comico", espero coseguirlo... Tampoco sigue una linea temporal asi de historia propiamente dicha, son solo unos divertidos sucesos durante las vacaciones :D**

**Otra cosa muuuy importante: reviews!! ...la gente que me conozca ya sabra que actualizo rapido (no os hago sufrir mucho tiempo) y a cambio yo solo os pido una cosa...que puedo jurar que no os cuesta mas de 1 minuto...! asique alegrarme el dia con vuestros comentarios :) y yo os lo alegro con un nuevo capi... TODOS FELICES!!  
**

**Espero que os guste. Un besazo y hasta la proxima!**

_**Evita :)**  
_


	2. Me llamo Bella y soy adicta a los coches

**2. ME LLAMO BELLA Y SOY ADICTA A LOS COCHES**

* * *

**Alice POV**

* * *

- Libre, libre, libre… -corrí todo lo rápido que pude jadeando hacia mi habitación para arreglarme- ¡libre!

- Relájate Alice –dijo Rosalie distraída llenando el suelo de vestidos-, ¿cuál crees que es más apropiado el negro o el rojo? –preguntó poniendo ambos sobre su cuerpo. En estos aspectos mi poder le resultaba muy beneficioso.

- El rojo –contesté sin necesidad de mirarla.

- Eso pensaba yo.

- ¿Rose? –llamó Emmett desde la puerta- ¿Has visto las llaves de mi coche?

- Las ha cogido Edward –contestó sin inmutarse.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada- ¡¿Por qué no me los has dicho antes?! –salió precipitado por el pasillo chocando contra una mesita que se hizo añicos al instante y no me resistí a asomarme para verlo- ¡¡Edward!!

- ¿Sí? –dijo abriendo la puerta despreocupado pero con un deje de picardía.

- ¡Devuélveme las llaves de mi coche! –exclamó furioso en su cara.

- No.

- ¡¿No?! ¡Es mi coche! ¡¡Mío!! –recriminó zarandeando a Edward por los hombros. En ese momento me fije que iba sin camisa.

- ¡Edward! –grité desde el otro extremo del pasillo llamándole la atención; ambos se giraron para mirarme por lo que Emmett dejó de sacudir al sonriente vampiro que tenía enfrente suyo pero sin soltarlo- ¡Vístete ya! Deja a Bella en paz y dile que la quiero lista en menos de dos minutos.

- ¡Ya voy! –gritó Bella desde el cuarto- ¿Edward puedes venir un momento?

- Claro –dijo haciendo ademán de entrar en la habitación.

- ¡Eh no me cambies de tema! –Emmett le zarandeo de nuevo- ¡Quiero mis llaves!

- Lo siento pero hasta que no tenga de vuelta mi Volvo –chasqueó la lengua-, tu Jeep pasa a ser mi Jeep –sonrió cerrando la puerta en las narices de Emmett que se quedó perplejo.

- ¡Emmett! –grité de nuevo señalando en mi brazo un reloj invisible; se giró maldiciendo por lo bajo camino a las escaleras.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

- ¿Me ayudas? –preguntó Bella acercándome dos tiras de la espalda de su nuevo vestido- Edward, ¿por qué haces sufrir así al pobre?

- Con el tiempo tu también te acostumbraras a hacerlo –sonreí abrochando las tiras con un lazo-. Además yo no dije que fuera a conducir el coche –añadí apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro meneando las llaves del Jeep delante de sus ojos.

- ¡¿Puedo?! –se giró cogiéndolas emocionada.

- Puedes –asentí-, pero ten cuidado; el último coche que te regalé acabó empotrado contra la pizzería de la universidad.

- ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! –saltó eufórica y me dio un fogoso beso- Y tranquilo –me guiñó un ojo guardándose las llaves en el bolso-, tendré cuidado. Además no es que tenga nada contra los italianos, pero creo que aquel día le hice un favor a todo el campus.

- ¡Bella! –escuché la voz ansiosa de Alice desde el piso de abajo; "si fuera por ella viviríamos todos en la planta de ropa del centro comercial".

- Ya vamos –respondí mientras salíamos de la habitación.

- Alice por favor, tranquilízate –suplicaba Jasper sujetando su mano para evitar que se acerara a la puerta del garaje.

- Será mejor que vayamos en mi coche –señaló Rosalie pintándose los labios en el espejo de la entrada-, no creo que esté en condiciones de conducir –guardó su neceser en el bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta en cuanto nos unimos a ellos.

Bella todavía apretaba feliz mi mano, emitiendo alguna risita nerviosa de vez en cuando. Había desarrollado una temible afición por la velocidad desde que tras su transformación le regale su primer deportivo; un BMW Z4 que sufrió un pequeño accidente debido a su condición de neófita, arrancó el volante cuando intentó girar en una curva. Después de ese había tenido varios: un Audi TT que acabó prendiéndose fuego en un precipicio; un Nissan 350Z Roadster cuyo techo quedó destrozado cuando trató de pasar por debajo de un camión; y por último un Mini Cooper, estrellado contra una farola; sin contar el Volkswagen Eos del que todavía hablaban todos en la universidad.

- Rose, baja el capó –sugirió Jasper acomodándose en el asiento trasero junto a la excitada y risueña Alice.

- ¿Estás loco? –dijo retocándose el peinado en el retrovisor- Vamos Emmett sube antes de que Alice empiece a destrozarme la tapicería –le hizo caso obediente y bajó la ventanilla sacando medio cuerpo.

- Edward, cuidadito con lo que le haces a mi coche –amenazó entre dientes señalándome con el dedo y con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Te prometo que "yo" no le haré nada –sonreí poniendo cierto énfasis en la palabra "yo". Me miró confundido cuando me dirigí hacia el asiento del copiloto con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro y entonces comprendió lo que sucedía.

- ¡¡No!! –gritó abriendo los ojos de forma desproporcionada cuando Bella abrió la puerta del conductor- ¡¡Lo destrozará!!

- Que poco confías en tu hermanita Emmett –se quejó Bella sonriente subiendo al coche, pasando las manos por el volante y el salpicadero extasiada, como si fuera un privilegio poder estar en su lugar, algo único. Si no me equivocaba hacía más de cinco meses que le había prohibido conducir, más por mi salud que por la suya ya que ella parecía disfrutar de cualquier forma mientras fuera a gran velocidad, sin importarle sufrir ningún daño aunque eso fuera algo difícil. Metió las llaves en el contacto e instintivamente me abroché el cinturón cuando el coche comenzó a gruñir escandalosamente.

- Bella por favor –suplicaba Emmett con las manos en la cara, mirando entre sus dedos como su Jeep rugía furioso-, ¡te compraré un coche! –gritó a la desesperada estirando más los brazos para acariciar el capó.

- Adiós Emmett –sonreí desde mi asiento.

- Bob… –sollozó antes de que el coche arrancara con un sonoro derrape- Mi pequeñín.

- Emmett entra en el coche –espetó Rosalie sujetándolo de la camiseta y tirando de él hacia dentro-, y deja de llamar Bob a tu Jeep, es ridículo.

- ¡Te quiero Bob! –gritó exasperado sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla mientras desaparecíamos por el camino de la entrada- ¡¡Te quiero!!

* * *

**Jasper POV**

* * *

- Emmett por lo que más quieras –dije tratando de controlar la sensación de miedo e impaciencia que me estaba transmitiendo continuamente-, está empezando a dolerme la cabeza.

- No puedo Jasper ¿es que no lo comprendes? –se giró mirándome cómo si fuera algo obvio- Bella está conduciendo mi Jeep, ¡Bella!

- Te repito que no le va a pasar nada –insistió Alice con voz cansada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó desesperado poniéndose de rodillas sobre el asiento para vernos mejor. Le miré alzando una ceja y se dio cuenta de que había hecho una pregunta absurda.

- Emmett siéntate o te bajas aquí mismo –dijo Rosalie sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- ¿Dónde queréis ir primero? –pregunté mientras aliviaba un poco el ambiente; en solo una tarde había sufrido más cambios de humor que en muchos años.

- Yo quiero ir a comprarme unos neumáticos nuevos –comentó Rosalie.

- ¿Habéis visto el nuevo móvil que anunciaron ayer en la tele? –dijo Emmett emocionado- Yo quiero tres.

- ¿Para qué quieres tres? –pregunté con una expresión confusa.

- No se –contestó alzando los hombros-, por si acaso.

- Pues nosotros –me giré horrorizado hacia Alice "¿ha dicho nosotros?"- iremos primero a la planta de ropa, necesito renovar mi armario urgentemente: zapatos, bolsos, vestidos, camisetas, pantalones y algún que otro sombrero. Después a la sección del hogar a buscar un sofá nuevo para el cuarto y una mesita de noche –"pero si nosotros no dormimos, ¿para qué quiere una mesita de noche?"-; a la librería de la esquina a por un libro que necesito; a la joyería a recoger el anillo que encargué; a comprar ese conjunto de lencería que vimos el otro día ¿te acuerdas Rose?; ah y también a mirar una camisa para Jasper.

- Gracias por acordarte de mí cariño –sonreí sarcástico recostándome sobre el asiento mientras pasaba el brazo por su hombro; "me espera una larga noche".

- Podríamos ir al cine –comentó Rosalie distraída-, hace tiempo que no vamos y creo que acaban de estrenar esa nueva de los mutantes y los zombies.

- Ay no Rose –dijo Alice con una mueca de asco- ¿por qué tenemos que ver siempre la película más sangrienta de todas? Yo quiero ver una de amor y de llorar.

- ¿Pero si no puedes llorar qué más te da? –recriminó- Al menos en las de terror pasas un rato emocionante.

- Y tan emocionante… -dijo Emmett de morros apoyándose en la ventanilla.

- ¿Qué tienes miedo? –pregunté divertido. La última película que vimos me la pasé entera mandando oleadas de terror a su cuerpo hasta que no pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo del cine.

- No –dijo cortante.

- Entonces perfecto –sonreí y saqué la cabeza por la ventanilla buscando a Bella pero al parecer había pisado el acelerador como de costumbre por lo que ya debía llevar cierta ventaja a Rose-. ¡Bella vamos a ir primero al cine! –grité sabiendo que lo escucharía perfectamente.

- ¡De acuerdo! –se oyó a lo lejos.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

- Bella, ¿es necesario que corras tanto? –preguntó Edward mirándome suplicante.

- Si voy despacio –gemí molesta disminuyendo la velocidad.

- Cariño vas a más de trescientos kilómetros por hora.

- Relájate Edward –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco-, además ya hemos llegado –bajé del coche y me recosté en la puerta esperando al coche de Rosalie.

- Eres un peligro, ¿lo sabías? –susurró Edward en mi oreja.

- Exagerado –contesté dándole un fugaz beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Vais a empezar otra vez? – preguntó Jasper divertido mientras bajaba del deportivo rojo de Rosalie.

- No me lo puedo creer –susurraba Emmett acariciando la chapa del Jepp medio arrodillado-, ¡está vivo! –inmediatamente se puso a abrazarlo dándole algún que otro sonoro beso.

- Enserio Emmett –espeté cruzando los brazos fingiendo estar dolida-, empiezas a ofenderme.

- No es que no confíe en ti Bella es sólo que… -se quedó pensando con la cara apoyada en la luna delantera del coche- Eres peligrosa.

- Lo ves –instó Edward divertido. Le di una palmada en el brazo y me giré hacia mis hermanas; "puede que conduzca un poquito rápido pero eso no es excusa para faltarse conmigo".

- Entonces vamos al cine ¿no? –pregunté ignorando a mi marido- ¿Qué película vemos?

- ¡Una de amor! –saltó Alice dando palmas sonriente.

- Ni hablar –interrumpió Rosalie-, una de miedo. No tengo ganas de estar dos horas viendo como dos estúpidos adolescentes discuten toda la película para terminar dándose un simple beso.

- Dicho así a mí tampoco me apetece la verdad –dijo Jasper.

- ¡Oye! –se quejó Alice cruzándose de brazos mientras Jasper la abrazaba divertido por la espalda.

- ¿Vosotros que preferís?

- La de miedo –se apresuró a decir Edward divertido pero evité su mirada sacándole la lengua.

- ¿Y tú Emmett?

- De acuerdo –dijo no muy convencido escrutando el divertido rostro de Jasper- la de miedo.

- Rose uno, Alice cero –señalo Rosalie con una sonrisa altiva mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el centro comercial.

Cruzamos el parking y nos dirigimos hacia el abarrotado cine mientras Edward y Jasper seguían con sus bromas sobre mi forma de conducir, por lo que decidí ignorarles antes de ponerme a discutir con ellos. Al acercarnos a la entrada mi vista se fue directa sobre la resplandeciente y plateada carrocería del coche que se encontraba aparcado en la cera.

- Es… -balbuceé acercándome para poder examinarlo más de cerca- ¡Es un Aston Martin DBS! –exclamé dejando entrever mi entusiasmo. Con el tiempo me había contagiado de la pasión de los Cullen por los coches y la velocidad, aunque sí que es cierto que esta última la había llevado más al límite. Era indescriptible la sensación de libertad que sentía conduciendo, no podía creer lo que me había estado perdiendo todo este tiempo con mi Chevy a ochenta kilómetros por hora. Lo mejor de todo es que gran parte de lo que sabía lo había aprendido gracias a Rosalie, con quien ahora al menos tenía algo en común para hablar y poder mejorar nuestra relación de hermanas.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó un joven sonriente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de enfrente con un brazo. No le presté las más mínima atención, seguía absorta mirando las ruedas y el interior de aquella maravillosa creación.

- Me encanta –dije con la boca abierta.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? –alcé la cabeza al oír el tintineo de unas llaves y reparé en la persona con la que estaba hablando. Era un chico de no más de veinte años, moreno, ojos azules, relativamente guapo y atlético; el hombre perfecto por el que todas las chicas de la universidad suspirarían. Seguía mirándome embobado con las llaves colgando de su mano así que decidí disfrutar del coche y de paso hacer rabiar un poco a Edward aprovechando mis nuevas habilidades de seducción.

- Claro –sonreí mientras rodeaba el coche deslizando un dedo por el capó y revolviendo mi cabello mientras miraba de reojo a Edward, el cual me miraba indignado apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Me acerqué lentamente al joven y cogí las llaves de su mano con delicadeza-, pero yo conduzco –susurré en su oreja dejando que mi aliento le aturdiera.

- Va… vale –jadeó tragando saliva torpemente al tiempo que enrojecía de golpe.

* * *

**Alice POV**

* * *

- Chaval –dijo Emmett divertido cruzando los brazos mientras Bella subía sonriente con el joven de copiloto- estás muerto.

- Aprende tan rápido –suspiró Rosalie orgullosa.

Con un derrape el coche aceleró y en un instante desapareció por la primera esquina; me pareció observar como el pobre chico se aferraba asustado y completamente tenso al asiento.

- Si no lo mata Bella lo hará Edward –se carcajeó Emmett dando un golpe con el codo en el brazo de el aludido que ni se inmutó, miraba completamente paralizado la esquina por donde unos instantes atrás había desaparecido el coche y con Bella dentro de él.

- Hermanito tranquilo –dijo Rosalie risueña- solo trata de divertirse un poco.

- ¿Divertirse? –espetó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ese chaval es pasto de vampiro –murmuró Emmett doblándose de la risa junto a Jasper.

- No tardará mucho en volver –dije despreocupada revisando un folleto con las películas y los horarios disponibles.

- ¿No es aquel de allí? –indicó Jasper estirando el cuello para ver el destello plateado que se acercaba esquivando los coches de la calzada a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Con un frenado seco se detuvo exactamente en frente de nosotros. Bella respiraba emocionada por su paseo mientras el joven jadeaba asustado; estaba más blanco incluso que nosotros.

- Creo que acaba de batir su propio record –señaló Emmett.

- Adoro este coche –suspiró cerrando la puerta y alisando las arrugas del vestido.

- Sí es… –el joven respiraba con dificultad y parecía que fuera a ahogarse de un momento a otro; tragaba y jadeaba constantemente- es una maravilla.

- Gracias por el paseo –sonrió dejando caer las llaves sobre la mano que él había extendido.

- Ha sido un placer –contestó con un hilo de voz. Bella se giró hacia nosotros mirando de reojo a Edward, quien parecía estar tratando de no abalanzarse sobre el joven de un momento a otro-. ¡Perdona! Una cosa eh…

- Bella.

- Sí Bella –continuó despeinándose nervioso el pelo con una mano-, me peguntaba si eh… si algún día te apetecería no sé, quedar para tomar algo o no sé –tartamudeó inseguro.

- Creo que eso no va a ser posible –saltó Edward amenazándole con su mirada mientras rodeaba la cintura de Bella por la espalda.

- Mira como defiende su territorio –rió Jasper dándole golpes con el codo a Emmett.

- Lo siento pero tendrá que ser en otro momento –sonrió Bella despidiéndose con la mano. No pude evitar reírme junto a los demás ante el comentario de Bella, el cual Edward no pasó por alto.

Entramos en el cine para ver mejor las películas que proyectaban esta semana. Sangre, sangre, amor, sangre, asesinatos, más sangre.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de Hollywood con matar a la gente? –pregunté con una mueca de asco harta de tanta violencia.

- Entiéndelo hermanita –dijo Emmett apoyando su codo en mi hombro de forma casual-, es un trabajo estresante.

- No me uses como si fuera una valla Emmett –espeté lanzando su brazo lejos de mí.

- ¿Vas a seguir toda la noche enfadado? –recriminó Bella divertida acercándose a nosotros.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade después de eso? –dijo Edward abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada mientras señalaba la puerta. "Estos dos siempre están igual, ¡oh esta película es perfecta!"

- Rose, ¿no podemos ver esta en vez de la de los zombies? –supliqué haciendo un pequeño puchero- Porfa.

- Te he dicho que no.

Ambas nos sobresaltamos cuando de pronto pasó Emmett corriendo con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, perseguido por uno de los encargados del cine.

- ¡Eh señor espere!

- ¿Pero qué…? –exclamó confusa Rosalie siguiendo con la mirada a su marido.

- ¡Te repito que yo no he hecho nada! –gritó Emmett tratando de defenderse- ¡Me dijo que podía servirme yo sólo!

- No me lo puedo creer –bufó mi hermana dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia la puerta por la que Emmett había entrado escapando del chico.

Me crucé de brazos apoyándome en la pared de la taquilla y suspiré. Edward y Bella discutían hablando los dos a la vez y agitando los brazos de forma que no sé cómo eran capaces de entenderse; Emmett huía de la seguridad del cine mientras Rose furiosa iba tras él; y Jasper estaba pegándole puñetazos al cajero electrónico porque al parecer no quería darle dinero.

- Bien –me encogí de hombros-, si no os importa yo voy a ver la película. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta noche –dije alegre acercándome a la ventanilla-. Hola, seis entradas para la película más romántica que tengan.

* * *

**hola!! como prometí aqui teneis otro capi recien sacadito del horno! me alegro que os haya gustado mi nuevo fic y que os lo paseis tan bien leyendolo como yo escribiendolo xD**

**Pero esto no a heho mas que empezar!! aun les quedan unas cuantas que montar por ahi... sobretodo a mi queridisimo Emmett...**

**(Para quien tenga curiosidad he dejado unas fotos en mi perfil de los coches de Bella)  
**

**Un besazo a todas y os espero en el proximo!**

**PD: REVIEWS PORFAA!! ADORO VUESTROS REVIEWS!! (tan solo hay q darle al GO! y listo... :D) OS QIERO!  
**

_**Evita :)**_


	3. Una noche de pelicula

**3. UNA NOCHE DE PELICULA**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando? –interrogué cruzando los brazos. Unos enormes gorilas del cine habían frenado la extraña huida de Emmett, quien ahora trataba de explicar su comportamiento a un señor bajito que si no me equivocaba debía ser el dueño. "Otra vez igual, es que siempre es lo mismo".

- ¡No me importa lo que diga tiene que pagar los desperfectos que ha causado! –recriminó el señor.

- ¡Pero si fue él! –exclamó Emmett señalando acusadoramente a un chico delgado que se encontraba detrás de la barra donde vendían la comida, este se apresuró a alzar las manos asustado como si le estuviera apuntando con un arma; arrugué la nariz, "ese chico necesita un buen exfoliante".

- Señor le juro que yo no hice nada –dijo mirando a su jefe con voz temblorosa sin bajar los brazos.

- ¡Mentiroso! –gritó Emmett

- En ese caso le repito que tiene que abonar los daños –insistió el hombre tratando de hablar de forma más calmada.

- Disculpad –dije alzando un dedo.

- ¡Él me dijo que podía servirme! –repitió abriendo los ojos como si lo que decía fuera algo que hasta un niño podrá comprender- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que se estropeara en ese momento?

- ¡Pero si la has arrancado! –gritó el joven e instantes después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al contemplar la mirada de odio que le lanzó Emmett.

- Perdón –traté de llamar la atención de nuevo alzando un poco la voz sin resultado. Bufé, "¿Me están ignorando?".

- ¿Lo ha escuchado? –preguntó ansioso Emmett zarandeando al señor por los hombros; su diminuta cabeza parecía que fuera a desprenderse del cuerpo de un momento a otro- ¡Está loco! Pretende que usted crea que yo he podido arrancar eso con mis propias manos. ¡Es imposible!

- ¡Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos! –insistió.

- ¡Mentiroso!

- ¡¡Silencio!! –grité acercándome hacia ellos, haciendo que todos los presentes en la sala quedaran paralizados y completamente callados- De acuerdo Emmett, ahora mismo me vas a explicar que pasa.

- Verá señorita –bajé la vista para reconocer al señor que discutía con mi marido. "¡Dios! de cerca parece más pequeño aún"-, su amigo ha incapacitado el uso de una máquina de trabajo propiedad del cine y consecuentemente deberá abonar el importe indicado –alcé una ceja. "A mi háblame en mi idioma renacuajo".

- Es mentira Rose, él me dijo que podía servirme entonces fui a abrir la tapa para coger las palomitas y ¡salieron disparadas! –aclaró explicando toda la secuencia con gestos.

- Un momento, ¿para que querías tú palomitas? –pregunté curiosa arrugando el entrecejo.

- Bueno eso no viene al cuento –cortó el señor-, ¿me van a pagar o dejamos que la policía solucione esto?

- Haber, ¿cuánto es? –dije resoplando. En cualquier otra situación me hubiera negado a ceder a los chantajes de un individuo como este pero lo último que quería era aguantar la bronca de Alice si le fastidiaba la noche.

- ¿Rose le vas a pagar? –me miró incrédulo- Pero si no he hecho nada.

- Por dinero será Emmett –respondí despreocupada-, además los demás nos están esperando para ver la película. ¿Con esto será suficiente? –extendí el cheque que acababa de firmar.

- ¡Por supuesto! Señorita… -se acercó el trozo de papel a la cara, tan cerca que le sería casi imposible leer- Hale. Un placer hablar con usted.

- Ya, ya –dije haciendo un gesto con la mano y me giré hacia Emmett mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados-. Tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabritas –amenacé y comencé a andar en dirección hacia la entrada del cine.

- Rose espera, déjame que te explique –se apresuró a alcanzarme-. Está bien lo admito, arranqué la tapa de la máquina pero él me dijo que lo cogiera, yo no tengo a culpa –se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

- Lo que quiero saber es que demonios hacías comprando palomitas.

- Es que me gusta como huelen –dijo sonriente de forma despreocupada. Le miré abriendo los ojos totalmente incrédula-, y también me gusta el sonido que hacen cuando las masticas.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

- Te repito que estaba todo bajo control –resoplé cansada de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez-, relájate Edward.

- ¿Cómo las otras cinco veces? –preguntó alterado.

- ¡Me prometiste no volver a mencionarlo! –salté resentida con la mandíbula desencajada.

- Lo siento Bella pero es cierto –añadió serio tratando de calmarse-. Podías haber herido a alguien, no sería la primera vez.

- ¡Estoy harta de que me lo eches siempre en cara! –grité enfurecida dándole la espalda.

- ¡Entiéndelo Bella! –exclamó rodeándome para poder estar otra vez en frente de mí- No me gusta que vayas haciendo el loco con el coche por ahí y menos con ese… -se calló de repente y yo alcé una ceja- ¡con coches ajenos! –rectificó rápidamente.

- Ah… ya lo entiendo… –dije despacio entrecerrando los ojos, escrutando su tenso rostro con curiosidad- ¡estás celoso!

- ¡No es verdad! –saltó avergonzado.

- ¡Sí que lo es! Dices que te preocupa el coche pero lo que pasa es que estás celoso –añadí con voz triunfal, sonriente ante mi descubrimiento. "¿Edward celoso a estas alturas? Increíble…".

- Bella no digas tonterías –se apresuró a decir nervioso con desdén- ¿por qué debería de tener celos yo de un niñato como ese?

- Dímelo tú –sonreí cruzándome de brazos. Era imposible no reírse de la postura tan infantil que estaba tomando Edward; de ser humano estaría más rojo que un tomate. Abrió la boca para replicar pero después de pensar varios segundos bufó rindiéndose y seguidamente fue a reunirse con Alice echando chispas.

- ¡Bella! –el grito de Emmett a escasos centímetros de mi oído me hizo pegar un salto.

- ¡Emmett! –exclamé furiosa sujetando mi pecho con fuerza- ¡Casi haces que se me salga el corazón por la boca!

- Cómo si eso importara -rió despeinándome-. ¿Dónde está Edward?

- Allí con Alice esperando para entrar –dije señalándolos con el pulgar por encima de mi hombro- ¿Y Rosalie?

- ¡Aquí! –exclamó apareciendo detrás de mí, sobresaltándome de nuevo- Oh perdona Bella, no quería asustarte. Estaba en el baño arreglándome el maquillaje.

- Está bien vamos antes de que alguno de vosotros acabe conmigo –añadí con la respiración aún agitada.

De camino a la entrada Rosalie me contó la extraña afición de Emmett por las palomitas lo que casi hace que me doble de la risa; él seguía viéndolo como algo de los más normal, se podría decir que estaba orgulloso de ello.

- ¡Vamos rápido, la película empieza en cinco minutos! –apremió Alice alegre repartiéndonos a cada uno nuestra entrada mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta de la sala siete. Miré curiosa el ticket para saber al menos el titulo de lo que íbamos a ver. "Esto no tiene pinta de ser una película de zombies…"

- ¡¡Alice!! –gritó Rosalie deteniéndose en frente de ella poniéndole la entrada en toda la cara- ¡¿"Amor en la adversidad"?!

- El hombre de la taquilla me dijo que era una "intensa" historia de amor –sonrió alzando los hombros.

- Esta me la pagarás Alice Cullen –espetó girándose de nuevo furiosa pero al pasar junto a mi me pareció observar que en su rostro asomaba una sonrisa pícara.

- Aquí es –señaló Jasper entrando por la puerta siete-, ¿qué pasa Emmett también te asusta el amor adolescente?

- Que más quisieras –sonrió de forma socarrona golpeándose fuerte en el pecho-, ¡yo soy un entendido del amor!

- Haber dejadme vuestras entradas –dijo Alice y al momento ya habían desaparecido de nuestras manos-. Bien, Rose y Emmett, fila veinte; Jasper, tu y yo en la veintiuno; y Bella y Edward en la veintidós.

- Yo no pienso sentarme al lado de este psicótico –espeté alzando las cejas y señalando a Edward quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que acababa de oir.

- ¿Perdona? –saltó ofendido- Aquí la única loca eres tú.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme loca Edward! –grité alzando un amenazador dedo hacia su rostro.

- ¿O qué? –amenazó inclinando su rostro al mío queriendo intimidarme con su mirada.

- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo señor soy-tan-perfecto-que-nunca-tengo-celos-de-nadie? –añadí devolviéndole la mirada.

- Oh perdona, cómo va a tener miedo la señora hago-lo-que-quiero-y-cuando-quiero-sin-pensar-en-los-demás –dijo en son de burla alzando los brazos sin apartar la vista de mí. "Dios, está tan guapo cuando se enfada".

- Reconoce Edward que estás celoso –insistí con una mueca maliciosa.

- ¡Estoy celoso! –gritó irritado tan cerca de mí que pude notas hasta la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales. Su mandíbula estaba completamente tensa y sus ojos escrutaban frenéticos los míos- ¿contenta?

- Mucho –sonreí divertida y me lancé a su cuello fundiendo nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

- Lo que faltaba –dijo Jasper chasqueando la lengua-, ahí os quedáis parejita nosotros vamos dentro o nos perderemos el principio.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya habían desaparecido por la puerta y Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado solos enfrascados en nuestra repentina muestra de cariño. Muy a mi pesar me separé de él, observando su sonriente rostro mientras me sujetaba por la cintura.

- Te prometo que la próxima vez tendré más cuidado –dije dándole un corto beso.

- Y yo te prometo que al próximo que se te acerque le partiré las piernas –solté una carcajada ante semejante amenaza y volvió a besarme con dulzura.

Al cabo de unos minutos entramos en la abarrotada sala buscando a los demás con la mirada mientras subíamos las escaleras. Finalmente los encontramos sentados en la esquina derecha del fondo; "Genial, ¿no había un asiento más lejos?". Me apresuré a recorrer la última fila hasta el asiento de la pared, esquivando las piernas de los demás espectadores y sujetando la mano de Edward. Al llegar se puso a gruñirle a un hombre que al parecer me miraba de arriba abajo.

- Ya era hora –rió Emmett dos asientos delante de mí.

- ¿Qué nos hemos perdido? –preguntó Edward acomodándose en el asiento de mi derecha.

- Aquí mi amigo Steve –añadió señalando a la pantalla donde había un joven tirando piedras a la ventana de una chica- está esforzándose por conseguir al gran amor de su vida mientras vosotros dos no teníais otra cosa que hacer que comeros la boca el uno al otro.

- Shhh… Emmett calla –susurró Alice mientras volvía a su posición de alerta. "¿Qué le pasa a esta chica con las películas de amor?". Estaba completamente concentrada y sujetaba la mano de Jasper entre las suyas como si fuera un pañuelo, acariciándola de forma nerviosa de vez en cuando.

Sólo llevábamos diez minutos de película y ya me estaba aburriendo. Ese tal Steve era un completo inútil, se comportaba de una manera muy extraña cuando estaba cerca de su "novia", aunque no los había visto besarse ni una sola vez. En cierto modo me recordaba a mi cuando aún era humana y empecé a salir con Edward. Giré la vista para fijarme en él pero para mi sorpresa no estaba viendo la película sino que paseaba la mirada por toda la sala riéndose.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? –pregunté curiosa.

- Nada –dijo sonriente depositando un fugaz beso en mis labios.

- No nací ayer ¿sabes?

- No es nada, en serio –"¿Entonces por qué te sigues riendo?"

- Dímelo Edward.

- Espera unos minutos y verás.

- Vosotros dos –susurró Alice girándose en el asiento que tenía delante de mí-, silencio.

Fruncí el ceño pero me recosté de nuevo en el asiento obediente; aún seguía curiosa pero podía esperar unos minutos, "total, tengo toda una eternidad para esperar". Al poco rato noté los labios de Edward sobre mi cuello, besando cada parte que encontraban de piel; al parecer él también encontraba la película aburrida. Todavía era extraña la sensación que me provocaba; después de tanto tiempo aún aparecían esas mariposas en mi estómago cuando me besaba.

- Edward por favor –supliqué tratando de detenerle antes de que la situación pasara a mayores. Me ignoró por completo.

- ¡Vamos Stewie que la tienes a huevo! –exclamó Emmett impaciente pero rápidamente compuso una mueca de disculpa; toda la sala le miraba irritada ante su muestra de efusividad. Rosalie le miró divertida, al menos parecía que se le había pasado el enfado por no haber podido ver la película de zombies.

Steve estaba sentado en un banco cogiendo a… "¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama? ¿Lori?", cogiendo a Lori de la mano. Hablaban de lo mucho que se querían, de que la iba a echar de menos pero que él tenía que volver a su tierra natal, de que no la olvidaría nunca, bla bla… Te quiero, yo también te quiero, etc.

- ¡Por fin! No necesito mis poderes para saber que ahora la besa –exclamó Alice emocionada.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir? –pregunté a Edward quien ahora se dedicaba a besar mi oreja.

- Siempre evita usar sus poderes cuando ve alguna película –susurró con su aterciopelada voz sobre mi piel haciendo que una sensación de escalofrío me recorriera la espalda, "¿cómo demonios consigue provocar eso en mi cuerpo sin vida?"-, sería una estupidez hacerlo, le quitaría la emoción al final ¿no crees?

- Um, supongo que tienes razón –noté sus sonrisa de nuevo sobre mi cuello y acto seguido siguió repasando el contorno de mi clavícula con suaves besos. Suspiré tratando de calmarme-. Si sigues así vamos a tener un serio problema.

- No me digas –alzó su rostro mostrando una irresistible sonrisa torcida. Se la devolví mientras nos acercábamos lentamente, rozando nuestros labios en un dulce beso que poco a poco iba aumentando, tornándose furioso.

- ¡Ahora sí! –la voz de Alice me hizo despegarme de Edward y voltear la cabeza hacia la pantalla. Steve y Lori estaban acercando sus rostros como hace escasos segundos habíamos hecho nosotros- ¡Bésala!

De repente Alice soltó un grito agudo llevándose las manos a la boca completamente aterrorizada; el grito de Emmett fue más ahogado y tapaba sus ojos mirando entre los dedos. No pude evitar sobresaltarme también al ver la imagen de la pantalla: Steve estaba comiéndose literalmente a Lori. Al parecer él era una especie de alienígena de cuya boca salían unas enormes garras viscosas; con razón me recordaba a mí y a Edward, él tampoco era "humano". De la boca del chico aún asomaban dos delgadas piernas que iban reduciendo su longitud gradualmente; el resto de Lori estaba… Bueno Lori ya no estaba presente. Una mueca de asco cruzó mi rostro al observar cómo las garras marrones de Steve volvían a esconderse dentro de su boca mientras él se sentaba en el suelo y rompía a llorar desconsoladamente. "¿Te comes a tu novia y ahora lloras?" Un líquido verde comenzó a salirle de la comisura de los labios; "creo que si no fuera imposible ahora mismo estaría vomitando". Por las expresiones de angustia de los demás deduje que ninguno de nosotros esperaba algo como esto, a excepción de Edward quien por su risita seguro que había leído la mente de alguno en la sala y Rosalie que parecía satisfecha con lo ocurrido. Jasper ni se había inmutado.

- Pero… pero… -balbuceó Alice bajo sus manos, perpleja.

- Eso sí que es "Amor en la adversidad" –se carcajeó Rose girándose para observar el rostro de su aterrada hermana-, aunque yo más bien la hubiera titulado: "Cómo tener un novio alien sin que te devore".

- ¡Lo sabías! –gritó Alice abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada. Un hombre se giró haciéndole señas para que guardara silencio por lo que redujo el volumen de su voz a un nivel vampírico- Esta me la pagas Rose.

El resto de la película estuve ausente, demasiado ocupada en besar a Edward como para prestar atención a un alienígena adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. En cuanto acabó nos apresuramos en seguir a Alice que se había levantado enfadada y salía del cine a paso firme. La alcanzamos cuando se detuvo en la fuente central del edificio, examinando un cartel con las tiendas que habían y en que piso se encontraba cada una.

- Entonces –dijo Emmett pensativo-, ¿el chico no se comió a la chica? No lo entiendo.

- Dios Emmett –resopló Jasper- ¿y tú has estado viendo la misma película que nosotros?

- Es que no entiendo por qué sale después.

- Haber cuando cazan al chico le abren el estómago y entonces salvan a la chica.

- Jasper calla por favor –espetó Alice irritada-, no quiero recordarlo.

- Pero si abren a Steve en canal tendría que haber muerto ¿no? –continuó Emmett curioso.

- No porque al ser un alien se regenera con el paso del tiempo y por eso vuelve a aparecer. ¿No te has fijado en la masa viscosa que le salía del cráneo? Eso es que se estaba curando.

- ¡Jasper! –gritó Alice mirándole con una mueca de asco.

- No te quejes hermanita –sonrió Emmett-, realmente ha sido una "intensa" historia de amor.

- Y tan intensa –se carcajeó Rosalie.

- Vale dejadla ya –dije divertida intentando salir en su defensa-, creo que ya ha tenido suficiente.

- Eso –dijo seria-, además ¡es hora de compras! –y dicho esto comenzó a dar saltitos alegre alrededor de Jasper. "Lo rápido que le cambia el humor cuando hay compras de por medio".

- Bien que os parece si nos encontramos en la entrada del centro comercial en ¿una hora? –preguntó Rosalie mirándonos.

- Por mi bien –contestó Edward.

- ¡¿Una hora?! –se quejó Alice- ¡Con eso no tengo tiempo para nada!

- Hemos venido a pasar la noche, no a comprar Alice –le recordó Rosalie-. Ya tienes bastante con poder ir una hora.

- De acuerdo –aceptó hinchando los mofletes-. Vamos Jasper, no podemos perder el tiempo –dijo tirando de su brazo mientras él nos miraba suplicante.

- Adiós Jasper –se burló Emmett-, ¡que te lo pases bien!

- Por fin tendré mis neumáticos nuevos –sonreía Rosalie retorciendo sus manos mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

- ¡Espérame Rose!

- Bueno, nos hemos quedado solos –suspiré mirando a Edward-, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- ¿No necesitas comprar nada? –preguntó abrazandome por la cintura.

- Alice ya compra por mí y por toda la familia.

- Tienes razón –se rió.

- Entonces, si yo no tengo que comprar nada –sujeté su cuello con una mano mientras deslizaba un dedo de la otra por su pecho-, y tú tampoco tienes que comprar nada –añadí de forma pícara mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Acercó mi rostro al suyo con una mano y me besó de una manera que por el bien de mi cordura debería ser ilegal. Sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los míos y nuestras lenguas jugaban incansables. Al cabo de varios minutos nos separamos lentamente intercambiando el aliento a causa de nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Sonrió de forma torcida mientras agitaba unas llaves con una mano.

- ¿Qué te parece si estrenamos el Jeep? –preguntó como un niño travieso e inmediatamente le devolví la sonrisa.

- ¡¡Ni se os ocurra!! –alzamos la vista para ver como Emmett agitaba los brazos entre enfurecido y aterrado. Estaba inclinado con medio cuerpo sobre la barandilla del segundo piso balanceandose peligrosamente; en cualquier momento aterrizaría haciendo un gran boquete en el suelo. Le miré divertida y le saqué la lengua mientras cogía las llaves de la mano de Edward, andando hacia la salida.

- Adios Emmett –sonreí imitandole-, ¡que te lo pases bien!

* * *

**Hola a todos!! siento la tardanza pero por circunstancias no e podido subir antes, lo siento de veras. Tampoco podré hacerlo en una semana ya que del 28 de junio al 5 de julio me voy de vacaciones y no podré escribir pero en cuanto vuelva os subiré un capitulo lo más rápido que me sea posible :)**

**También decirlos que gracias, (no...) GRAAACIAAASS!! (sí, mucho mejor...) por todos vuestros reviews!! me alegra saber que os gusta mi historia y además me ayudais a saber si necesito mejorar algo o que es lo que más os gusta. No dejeis de enviarme vuestros commentss!!**

**Un besazo!**

_**Evita :)**_

**PD: Dadle al Go! y review!!... 1 minuto para ti, una tarde feliz para mi!!**


	4. Ser un Cullen es ser un VIP

**4. SER UN CULLEN ES SER UN VIP**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

* * *

- Alice por favor –supliqué mientras era arrastrado al interior de otra tienda-, como sigas a este ritmo tendré que volver a agrandar el armario.

- Estoy segura de que dentro de poco lo harás –sonrió dirigiéndose a una estante con vestidos-, y por eso te quiero tanto -rodé los ojos. "Genial, otra vez de reformas"-. Oh Jazz tengo que comprarme este vestido –dijo lanzándolo a mis brazos-, y este, ¡ah! ¡Este es precioso!

- Cariño si ya tienes más vestidos que días para ponértelos –traté de convencerla aunque sabía de sobra que sería inútil. Lo peor de todo era tener que soportar la ansiedad y excitación que ella sentía ante el simple hecho de comprar; la jaqueca que me producía en ocasiones era insoportable y ella lo sabía. "¿Dónde está Rosalie cuando se le necesita?"

- ¡Ahhh! –gritó Alice sobresaltándome. Varios vestidos cayeron de sus brazos cuando se llevó las manos a la boca.

- Alice ¿qué ocurre? –pregunté alarmado.

- Es… es… -balbuceó mientras andaba hacia un escaparate de la tienda sin prestarme la más mínima atención. Se detuvo delante de un maniquí donde había expuesto un vestido largo plateado. Sus ojos viajaban a lo largo de él mientras abría y cerraba la boca intermitentemente. En un instante su expresión se congeló, arrugando el entrecejo pensativa; incluso empezaba a darme miedo como miraba el vestido-. Tiene que ser mío.

- ¿Alice? –realmente estaba asustado. Su voz sonaba demasiado posesiva, incluso peligrosa; sin contar que su cuerpo destilaba a oleadas impaciencia y desesperación.

- Jazz –dijo con el mismo intimidante tono de voz sin apartar la mirada del vestido.

- ¿Sí?

- Mi tarjeta de crédito –añadió extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

- Cla… claro –me apresuré a buscar en mi cartera mientras Alice se dirigía hacia la dependienta. Tardé todo lo que pude en acercarme a ellas mientras trataba de calmar el ambiente. "Respira Jasper, respira".

- ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó Alice.

- Lo siento señorita pero no puedo hacer eso, son nomas de la tienda.

- ¡Pero necesito ese vestido!

- Tendrá que disculparme pero ya está reservado –reiteró la dependienta-. Si quiere puedo mostrarle nuestra nueva gama de trajes de noche.

- ¡Yo quiero este! –chilló encolerizada. Me apresuré a calmarla de nuevo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Al cabo de el rato suspiró un poco más relajada- ¿Qué precio tiene? Le daré el doble.

- Le repito que no está en venta.

- Pero, necesito, ese, vestido –repitió entre dientes recalcando cada palabra. Su furia aumentaba por momentos.

- Disculpe –dije acercándome hacia la dependienta-, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda comprar ese vestido para mi mujer?

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó mirándonos desconcertada. Su reacción era de esperar, la confusión y la sorpresa la embargaban- Ustedes dos están… ¿casados?

- ¡Sí! –saltó Alice furiosa.

- Oh no era mi intención ofender es solo que les vi tan…

- ¿Jóvenes? –preguntó cruzando los brazos- Sí, nos pasa a menudo.

- Pero entonces estarán recién casados ¿no? –preguntó curiosa. "¿Acaso tiene eso algo que ver con el vestido?"- Llevarán tan solo unos meses.

- Más bien décadas –contestó despreocupada.

- ¿Perdón?

- Eh… bueno yo creo que será mejor que nos vayamos –salté antes de que su curiosidad pasara a mayores, aunque ya era un poco tarde-. Además tenemos que reunirnos con los demás dentro de un cuarto de hora -Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido-. Cariño ya lo has oído, el traje ya está vendido.

- Pero yo lo quiero –refunfuñó.

- Lo único sería que la señora que lo reservó no lo quisiera –añadió la dependienta-, quizás si habla con ella –Alice me miró rápidamente haciendo un puchero que me partió el alma en dos. "Esta chica es superior a mi".

- Alice por favor, no hagas eso –supliqué tratando de no caer en su astuta trampa.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó inocente mientras pestañeaba rápidamente.

- Alice –traté de desasirme de su embaucamiento.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

- Está bien –resoplé. Se quedó pensativa, vislumbrando si mi decisión afectaba a su posibilidad de tener el dichoso vestido. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y se lanzó a darme un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Te quiero! –gritó entusiasmada.

- Alice Brandon Cullen, algún día vas a acabar conmigo.

- Eso nunca –rió acercando su rostro al mío, juntando nuestros labios en un efusivo beso.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

* * *

- Nena voy a dar una vuelta, si sigo viendo ruedas mucho más tiempo me volveré loco –dijo Emmett colocando dos grandes tubos de escape sobre su cabeza en forma de antenas.

- De acuerdo –acepté riéndome de su cómico aspecto- pero en diez minutos te quiero en la puerta.

- ¡Sí mi señora! –exclamó haciendo un exagerado saludo militar que casi consigue que estallara en carcajadas. Una vez que Emmett desapareció por la puerta volví a lo mío: neumáticos nuevos.

- ¿Pu… puedo ayudarla en algo? –preguntó una temblorosa voz a mis espaldas. Me volteé hacia un joven delgaducho y no muy agraciado que debía ser el dependiente; sonreí y le lancé una gran rueda a sus brazos.

- Por supuesto, puedes llevarme la compra.

- Esto… ¡claro!

- A propósito, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar unas BBS modelo RS de veinte pulgadas para un BMW M3?

- Pues… -"Tengo el presentimiento de que no sabe ni que he dicho".

- Yo la ayudaré señorita –dijo un hombre bastante mejor vestido y con mejor porte; seguramente sería el encargado o el jefe-. Sígame si es tan amable.

Entramos en un pasillo lleno de preciosas llantas preparadas para venirse conmigo a casa. Debió ser muy exagerada la expresión de entusiasmo que puse porque el hombre no pudo evitar reírse. Enseguida encontré la que estaba buscando.

- ¡Por fin! –exclamé cogiendo el juego completo- Tu te vienes conmigo.

- Por favor permítame que la ayude –se apresuró a decir mientras cargaba con las pesadas llantas-. No querría que una señorita como usted se lastimara.

- Como quieras –encogí los hombros y le seguí hasta la caja. El hombre andaba arrastrando los pies y con una clara muestra de sofoco aunque estaba segura de que lo último que haría en el mundo sería reconocer que mi compra pesaba demasiado. "Los hombres y su inconmensurable orgullo…"

- Larry… co… cóbrale a… a la señorita por… por favor –dijo tratando de recuperar la respiración, apoyándose en el mostrador para no caerse.

- Sí jefe –contestó el muchacho de antes cogiendo mi tarjeta de crédito y revisándola-. ¡Oh! ¡Usted es la señorita Hale!

- Eso creo –ironicé.

- ¿La se… señorita Hale? –el "jefe" aún jadeaba encorvado sobre el mostrador. Se apresuró a incorporarse y arreglarse la chaqueta del traje antes de alzar una mano hacia mí- Es un placer conocerla.

- Sí bueno –le devolví el apretón enarcando una ceja-, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

- ¡Es usted una eminencia de la automoción! –gritó Larry emocionado. "Lo que me faltaba, ahora tengo fans".

- Lo cierto es que por aquí se la conoce por su afición a los coches y su gran conocimiento sobre ellos. Pero nunca imagine que usted no… que sería tan… -balbuceó mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Rodé los ojos.

- ¿Femenina? –pregunté irritada.

- Eh… sí.

- Me ocurre con frecuencia –bufé-. Y ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a reunirme con mi marido.

- Por supuesto. Le acercaré las bolsas hasta la puerta –dijo mientras cargaba de nuevo con la compra.

Salí de la tienda buscando a Emmett quien para variar no estaba. Me senté en un banco esperando a que llegaran mis ruedas pero los dependientes avanzaban a duras penas; ambos luchaban por respirar y aparentar normalidad al mismo tiempo. Perfectamente podría haberlas cogido yo pero no hubiera sido tan divertido, además que debía guardar una imagen. Volví a pasar la vista por los pasillos del centro comercial, ya habían pasado más de diez minutos.

- ¡Emmett! –exclamé sabiendo que lo escucharía- ¡ven ahora mismo estés donde estés!

* * *

**Emmett POV**

* * *

- ¡Siguiente! –exclamé alzando el mando en señal de victoria- ¿Quién quiere ser aplastado por Emmett-naitor?

- Solo has tenido suerte grandullón –espetó el joven al que acababa de darle una descomunal paliza. "Nadie puede ganarme al Gears of War, soy el rey de este juego".

- ¡Soy el rey! –grité de nuevo.

- Dejadme a mi –dijo otro chaval con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Crujió los dedos antes de coger el mando de la consola y sentarse a mi lado en el mini sofá que había delante de la gran televisión, en medio de la abarrotada tienda-. He sido campeón estatal del Gears online dos años seguidos. Nadie puede salir vivo contra mí.

- Baja esos humos chavalín –sonreí mientras le empujaba la frente con un dedo-, y demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

La gente se agolpó de nuevo a nuestro alrededor expectante cuando comenzó la partida. Llevaba jugando a este juego desde antes de que saliera así que era más que improbable que me pudiera ganar. Me acomodé en el sofá y comencé a mover a mi jugador tranquilamente. Mi adversario por el contrario estaba completamente tenso, casi a punto de caer al suelo y apretando botones de forma frenética.

- En menos de diez segundos estarás muerto –dije con voz confiada.

- Que te lo has creído –sonrió entre dientes.

- Ocho.

- Primero tendrás que encontrarme –inquirió mirándome de reojo.

- Seis.

- ¿Te crees que vas a acabar conmigo tan fácilmente? –apretaba los botones con tanta fuerza que de un momento a otro destrozaría el mando.

- Tres.

- ¡Ha! ¡Te encontré! –gritó triunfal cuando vislumbró a mi personaje en la pantalla. "Eso eso, acércate".

- ¡Cero! –exclamé sonriente. "Liquidado".

- Pero… pero –abrió los ojos dejando caer el mando al suelo-, ¡es imposible!

- ¡Siguiente! –dije girándome hacia los aplausos de mi sorprendido público-. Gracias, gracias. ¿Alguien más quiere ser víctima del Emmett-naitor?

- Hola –me giré de nuevo hacia el sofá para ver de donde procedía aquella aguda voz. Una niña de unos seis años estaba sentada a mi lado con el mando en sus manos-, ¿puedo jugar?

- Esto… ¿no eres muy pequeñita para jugar a estas cosas? –pregunté divertido despeinándola.

- ¡No soy pequeña! –gritó haciendo un mohín.

- Oh claro –dije con voz seria- lo siento señorita.

- Perdonado –sonrió. "¡Ahhh! ¡Me encanta!"-. ¿Entonces puedo jugar contigo?

- Si tu mamá te deja.

- He venido con mi hermano mayor –frunció el ceño-, está allí comprando videojuegos.

- ¿Y sabes jugar a este juego?

- ¡Claro! Juego cuando el no está en casa, porque si no no me deja.

- Entonces –sonreí comenzando una partida-, veamos de lo que eres capaz pequeñaja.

No había mucha emoción en jugar contra una niña pequeña pero era tan graciosa que no podía negarle nada. Tampoco me parecía nada bien que su hermano la dejara sola por aquí siendo que podía pasarle cualquier cosa, "luego tendré unas palabritas con el inconsciente ese".

- ¡Sí! ¡Bien! –gritó la niña.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamé sorprendido. Mi jugador estaba muerto encima de un muro- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Me has ganado? Pero si estabas allí como puede ser que hayas conseguido…

- Me lo enseñó un amigo de mi hermano –contestó con expresión inocente -. Tienes que coger ese palo y lanzas una flecha y ganas. Es divertido, ¿verdad?

- Increíble –balbuceé mirándola con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos.

- ¡¡Emmett!! –la lejana voz de Rosalie me sobresaltó- ¡Hace cinco minutos que tenías que estar aquí!

- Eh… -"soy vampiro muerto"- Me tengo que ir –me disculpé levantándome rápidamente del sofá-. Espero que podamos jugar otro día pequeñaja.

- Sofie –corrigió enfadada.

- Sofie –repetí poniendo la mano para que la chocara. Sonrió y golpeó mi mano dando un pequeño saltito.

- Adiós tito Emmett –agitó la mano despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa. "¿Tito Emmett? ¡Me encanta como suena!".

- ¡Adiós! –salí corriendo hasta donde me esperaba Rose con los brazos cruzados sobre la barandilla.

- ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? –preguntó irritada. Sonreí ampliamente y le di un gran abrazo.

- Me he enamorado.

- ¡¿Qué?! –me miró atónita.

- Eso, que me he enamorado –repetí convencido-. Se llama Sofie. Es una chica rubia, de piel algo pálida, un fenómeno de los videojuegos, con un vestidito precioso…

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! –chilló Rosalie encolerizada sin dar crédito a mis palabras.

- Tenía los ojos azules –proseguí entusiasmado sin prestarle atención-, las mejillas sonrosadas, unas manitas súper graciosas, le faltaban algunos dientes pero no me importa, con el tiempo ya le saldrán…

- ¿Emmett? –alzó las cejas confusa.

- ¡Una niña de seis años me ha dado una paliza a la videoconsola! –exclamé emocionado- ¿No es adorable?

- No me lo puedo creer –dijo para sí misma presionando el puente de su nariz-. Eres incorregible. Anda coge la compra, vamos al coche a dejarla que dentro de quince minutos tenemos que ir con los demás.

- Vale –acepté feliz.

Nos acercamos al aparcamiento para cargar las bolsas en el BMW de Rose. Después de contarle mi encuentro con la pequeña Sofie no paraba de decirme que eso era mi instinto paternal, "¿yo tengo de eso?"; el caso es que ella lo encontraba entrañable. Poco a poco distinguía a lo lejos el deportivo rojo y detrás de él una estructura verde metalizada: mi Jeep. "Oh Bob cuantos buenos momentos hemos pasado juntos mi pequeño". Cuando estábamos a solo unos metros una mano golpeó la ventanilla trasera del Jeep al más puro estilo Titanic.

- No –susurré agitando nervioso la cabeza-. ¡¡No!!

- Emmett yo de ti no me acercaría –trató de disuadirme Rose pero era mi pequeño y lo estaban mancillando.

- ¡¡Salir ahora mismo par de pervertidos!! –chillé a todo pulmón aunque no pareció servir de nada- ¡¡He dicho que salgáis o entraré yo mismo a sacaros!!

- Vamos Emmett déjalos –repitió Rosalie-, además no conseguirás nada, solo Bella ya tiene más fuerza que tú.

- ¡¿Pretendes que los deje retozando ahí dentro?! –golpeé la puerta con tanta fuerza que creí que la agujerearía- ¡¡Fuera de mi Jeep!!

En ese momento la ventanilla se bajó y por ella apareció la despeinada cabeza de Edward mirándome de forma asesina.

- Emmett –dijo con voz seria-, o te vas ahora mismo o le digo a todos sobre tu repentina afición sobre los…

- ¡Vale! –salté cuando adiviné a que se refería. "Te odio Edward Cullen"- ¡Pero cómo le hagáis algo al Jeep os juro que me vengaré!

- Tranquilo Emmett –sonrió Bella asomando la cabeza detrás de la de Edward que también se rió-. Te prometo que no haremos nada que no hayamos hecho ya.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –arrugué la frente confundido. Cuando la realidad me golpeó fui abriendo los ojos de forma desorbitada- Estás diciendo que vosotros ya habíais…

- Dos o tres veces –contestó Bella sonriente abrazándose a la espalda de Edward.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ahora por qué no nos dejas un poco de intimidad Emmett –añadió Edward despreocupado mientras subía la ventanilla de nuevo-. Adiós hermanito.

- ¡¡No!! –grité golpeando la puerta de nuevo.

- Emmett ¿por qué no lo dejas en paz? –dijo Rose con voz cansada.

- Pero es mi Jeep…

- Te recuerdo que desde que destrozaste su Volvo es su Jeep.

- Espera –susurré pensativo. "Si él puede hacer lo que quiera en mi Jeep, ¿por qué no puedo hacer yo lo mismo en su Volvo?".

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! –la furiosa voz de Edward se escuchó desde el interior del coche.

- Lo siento hermanito –sonreí triunfal ante mi idea-. Hasta que Rose lo arregle tu Volvo es propiedad del garaje, y nada me impide pasarme de vez en cuando a ayudarla, ¿verdad nena? –añadí pasando un brazo por su cintura.

- Me gusta la idea –contestó Rose con una pícara sonrisa mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

**Alice POV**

* * *

- ¡Jasper rápido! –le apremié- ¡Sólo tenemos diez minutos para encontrarla!

- ¿Alice estás segura de que está aún por aquí?

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo he visto! Y también me he visto a mí con el vestido puesto por lo que no tiene que andar muy lejos.

- El problema es que a mi todas las mujeres me parecen iguales. ¿Cómo voy a saber quién es? –preguntó paseando la vista por el centro del edificio.

- ¡¡Allí!! –grité. "¡La encontré! Ese vestido será mío". Me dirigí hacia una señora de mediana edad que vestía un pomposo vestido azul con lazos y volantes rosas; "¡argh!, su sentido de la moda es nulo. Me cuesta creer que esta mujer comprara mi vestido".

- ¡Espera Alice! –oí gritar a Jasper tras de mí- ¡No sabes quién…!

- Hola –saludé enérgicamente sobresaltando a la mujer.

- Ho… hola –contestó confundida.

- Verá mi nombre es Alice Cullen y este de aquí –señale a Jasper que en este momento nos alcanzaba- es mi esposo, Jasper Hale. Iré al grano; hace unos instantes usted compró mi vest… quiero decir, un vestido ¡un precioso vestido! Bueno lo compró en aquella tienda de allí y…

- Alice -susurró Jasper entre dientes pellizcándome el brazo.

- … cuando yo fui a comprarlo me dijeron que estaba encargado, que usted lo había encargado. No es que pretenda que lo devuelva ni nada por el estilo… bueno sí, eso es lo que pretendo, pero no quiero obligarla tan solo quería que supiera que estoy muy interesada en ese vestido y si tan solo pudiera dejar que me lo probara y comprobar lo bien que me sienta seguro que estaría de acuerdo conmigo además…

- Alice –insistió Jasper zarandeando mi brazo con las fuerza.

- …estoy segura de que una mujer como usted puede conseguir uno igual o mucho mejor en cualquier momento yo simplemente me he enamorado de este y no soy capaz de irme del centro comercial si ese vestido no se viene conmigo –la miré fijamente, suplicando que me comprendiera, pero al parecer mi verborrea compulsiva la había dejado en estado de shock. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión entre miedo y asombro-. ¿Se encuentra bien? Entiendo que todo esto le parezca extraño, que una persona aparezca de la nada e intente hacer que devuelva un vestido que acaba de comprar hace apenas unos segundos –añadí rodando los ojos y haciendo gestos involuntarios con las manos- pero no se lo pediría si no fuera muy pero que muy importante para mí.

- Alice por favor –susurró de nuevo Jasper volteándome para que pudiera mirarlo-, ¿quieres escucharme un segundo? –suplicó en voz baja mirando de reojo a la mujer- ¿Sabes quién es esa mujer? –negué con la cabeza confundida- Esa mujer es…

- ¿Ha dicho Cullen? –preguntó de repente. Ambos nos giramos para observar su expresión pensativa- ¿Alice Cullen?

- Eh… sí –contesté desconcertada. "¿Me he perdido algo?".

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó entusiasmada agitando mi mano- Es un placer conocerla al fin.

- ¿Sí? –pregunté mirando a Jasper confundida esperando que él me contestara pero se limitó a encoger los hombros.

- ¡Por supuesto! –respondió sonriente- Hace tiempo que deseaba conocerla. Me llamo Judith Grant y soy la dueña del centro comercial.

- … -abrí la boca pero no conseguí que saliera ningún sonido. "Oh Dios, ¡oh Dios! ¡La dueña del centro comercial! Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle, por dónde empezar…"

- Un placer –se apresuró a decir Jasper ofreciendo su mano para que la estrechara. Cuando regresó a su sitio me miró y me pellizcó de nuevo para que volviera a la realidad.

- Esto… ¡El placer es mío! –chillé eufórica. "No me lo puedo creer, ¡no me lo puedo creer!"- Pero, ¿de qué me conoce usted a mí?

- Cuando se es la dueña se tiene ciertos conocimientos sobre las ventas –sonrió-, sobretodo de nuestra mejor cliente en muchos años.

- ¿En serio? –sonreí orgullosa- Hago todo lo que puedo…

- Créeme, es más que suficiente –añadió mientras sacaba unas tarjetas de su bolso-. Por cierto aquí tienes mi número de teléfono –"¡su número de teléfono!"-, llámame la próxima vez que te pases por aquí y tomaremos algo juntas.

- ¡Claro! –chillé dando saltitos.

- Y toma también esto –me acercó una tarjeta naranja brillante con una correa para colgarla del cuello-. Es un pase VIP para todas las instalaciones del edificio.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamé abriendo los ojos y llevándome las manos en mi cara.

- Me gusta darle el mejor trato a mis mejores clientes.

- Gracias… -susurré sollozando y acto seguido me lancé a abrazarla tan fuerte que Jasper me tuvo que separar para que no la aplastara- Verás cuando se lo cuente a Rosalie, ¡le va a dar algo!

- ¿Rosalie? –preguntó sorprendida de nuevo- ¿Rosalie Hale?

- Sí, es mi hermana –contestó Jasper.

- Entonces –dijo sacando otro pase como el mío-, para la señorita Hale.

- Gracias –sonrió.

- Y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que asistir a una importante reunión –añadió sonriente y se alejó haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Ah por cierto, mañana puedes pasar a recoger tu vestido –dijo guiñándome un ojo. "¡Sí!"-. Adiós, ha sido un placer.

- ¡Adiós! –grité con fuerza.

- Eso ha sido… raro –dijo Jasper mirando mi pase extrañado.

- ¡Soy VIP! ¡Ahhh!

- Alice tranquilízate. Genial, esto es lo que le faltaba –resopló.

- ¡Jasper! ¡¡Soy VIP!!

- ¿Quién es VIP? –preguntó Rosalie detrás de mí.

- ¡Tú eres VIP! –chillé emocionada.

- ¡¿Yo soy VIP?!

- ¡¡Somos VIP!! –grité mostrándole nuestros brillantes y maravillosos pases.

- ¡¿Cómo los has conseguido?! –preguntó sonriente colgándose el suyo del cuello

- Es una larga historia –contestó Jasper rodando los ojos.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Llevan nuestros nombres grabados!

- Haber yo quiero verlo –rogó Emmett pasando la cabeza por el hombro de Rosalie-. Guau… ¿Por qué yo no tengo uno? Yo soy una _Very Important Person_.

- No digas chorradas Emmett –dijo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero ¿por qué tanto jaleo? –le pregunto Emmett a Jasper- Solo son unas tarjetitas.

- Esas tarjetitas –sonrió Edward al lado de Alice- son un cruel instrumento de tortura.

- ¿No hay una para mí? –preguntó Bella con un puchero.

- Tranquila que te conseguiremos una –le guiñé un ojo y enseguida note la mirada amenazadora de Edward.

- ¿Cómo de cruel? –preguntó Emmett ansioso.

- Sólo pueden significar una cosa: más compras

- Eso no es verdad Edward –espeté- también significan… ¡¡pases para el baile de esta noche!!

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Está claro que no viven en este mundo. Mejor, más grande será la sorpresa". Me limité a dedicarles una gran sonrisa.

- Excelente.

* * *

**HOLA!! si... no es un espejismo... he vuelto!! **

**siento muchisimo esta descomunal tardanza pero tiene su explicacion... para quienes tengais curiosidad: el torneo al que me fui la primera semana pues lo ganamos, consecuencia? otro torneo, la semana siguiente, que tambien ganamos... asique las dos semanas sin poder hacer nada y esta pues de aqui para alla arreglandolo todo. pero ya... he vuelto!!**

**espero ya volver definitivamente a mi "rutina" habitual y subir varios capis semanales de ambos fics (en estos momentos estoy escribiendo el capitulo del otro...)**

**por cierto tambien he comenzado un nuevo fic (no, no lo he subido pero ya tengo dos capitulos escritos) os dejo un mini mini resumen:**

_**Los padres de Edward lo envian a un campamento durante todo el verano, donde tendra que hacer diferentes actividades, competiciones, etc... y donde conocera a su peor pesadilla: Bella.**_

**os dije que era un mini resumen... xD bueno el fic pretende ser algo mas comico y entretenido que el otro que tengo de Ed y Bella... (si por supuesto es un E&B), ademas de que tambien sera romantico y con algo de accion. la diferencia? que son humanos**

**ah que se me olvidaba... tambien teneis el vestido de Alice en mi perfil por si teneis curiosidad  
**

**bueno pues, os dejo y me pongo ahora mismo a trabajar!**

**un besazo!**

**PD: y ya sabeis, mi fic es como una ecuacion matematica: a mas reviews... mas velocidad de trabajo!! :D**

_**Evita!**  
_


	5. Sorprendiendo a Alice

**5. SORPRENDIENDO A ALICE**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**- Un momento Alice, ¿a dónde te crees que vas? –salté cuando empezó a dirigirse hacia la entrada arrastrando a Jasper- ¡No dijiste nada de un baile!

- ¿Seguro? –fingió estar pensativa con una pícara sonrisa- Pues entonces…, ¡sorpresa!

- Tranquilízate enana –dijo Emmett revolviendo mi pelo-, evacuaremos la zona para que bailes sin provocar daños colaterales.

- ¡Emmett! –gemí molesta apartándome de su alcance- Luego no me preguntes por qué te odio tanto.

- Sabes que no es verdad –sonrió cariñosamente antes de empezar a perseguirme- ¡Ven a mis brazos!

Grité fingiendo terror y corrí rodeando la fuente principal, esquivando a los compradores que miraban extrañados nuestra más que infantil actitud.

- ¡Emmett si la vuelves a despeinar o estropeas su conjunto te las verás conmigo! –gritó Alice mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Me rezagué detrás de Edward cuando mi hermano se dio por vencido, bufando con la cabeza baja y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados para hacerme saber que no había escapado de sus garras ni mucho menos. Le devolví la mirada divertida aún apoyada en el hombro de Edward. Era un hecho que el cerebro de Emmett a veces no hacia justicia a su estatura y edad, pero no podía imaginar a una persona más dulce y cariñosa que él.

- Volvemos enseguida –suspiró Jasper cargando con las usuales bolsas de la compra de su mujer.

- ¿Nunca se cansará de ser el perchero de Alice?

- ¡Te he oído Edward! –contestó Alice desde fuera del centro comercial- La próxima vez vendrás tú conmigo si tanto te importa la integridad de mi marido.

- Ni lo sueñes –se apresuró a decir.

- Pues a mí no me importaría –añadió Jasper y acto seguido escuchamos un golpe seco. Estallamos en carcajadas cuando Edward afirmó que Alice acababa de propinarle una colleja.

Realmente era bastante difícil ver a un personita tan alegre como Alice perder los estribos pero cuando esto pasaba era mejor no cruzarse en su camino. Nunca olvidaré la que nos cayó el día que Rosalie y yo intentamos ir solas a comprar el regalo de su cumpleaños. Ese día aprendí dos cosas: ningún Cullen va de compras sin Alice; y todos y cada uno de los regalos a cualquier miembro de la casa deben de haber sido inspeccionados bajo su criterio, incluidos los suyos.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –la voz de Edward me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- Yo tengo hambre –murmuró Emmett como quien no quiere la cosa. Los tres volteamos a mirarlo sorprendidos.

- Pues nada Emmett –sonreí rodeando la cintura de Edward con un brazo y señalando a la gente de alrededor con el otro-, ¿por qué no te sirves tu mismo? ¿O no tienes suficiente con el edificio entero "gran oso"?

- Claro como tú ya has tenido tu dosis de carne de vampiro diaria -miró a Edward desdeñoso y se cruzó de brazos-. Vamos entonces a los recreativos. Si a la señorita Bella le parece bien por supuesto –añadió con una leve reverencia.

- Eres la persona más susceptible que conozco –suspiré divertida-. Además de que no he acabado con mi dosis ni mucho menos –añadí depositando un suave beso el cuello del perfecto hombre que tenía entre mis brazos, provocando que su cuerpo se convulsionara levemente a causa de su melodiosa risa.

- Totalmente de acuerdo –me sonrió.

- Será mejor que nos movamos antes de que acabéis con nuestro record personal –dijo Rosalie emprendiendo el camino hacia las escaleras.

- Oye no es mala idea –señaló Emmett mientras todos seguíamos a su mujer -, así nosotros tendríamos que ponernos en marcha para recuperarlo.

- Emmett solo era una forma de hablar –Rosalie rodó los ojos-, sabes que es imposible que nadie en su sano juicio sea capaz de repetir semejante hazaña –sonrió orgullosa de sus palabras.

Los cuatro nos reímos de solo pensarlo. Recuerdo que una vez llegué a pensar que la relación de mis hermanos estaba basada solamente en la atracción física, ¿quién no lo pensaría? Por supuesto Edward se encargó de hacerme ver que el amor y el deseo podía coexistir en perfecta armonía, aunque este último ellos lo hubieran llevado al límite, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Nada más llegar a nuestro destino Edward se acercó al puesto de información a conseguir monedas seguido de Rosalie. Me dispuse a seguirles cuando un gigantesco brazo cayó de forma brusca sobre mis hombros. Suspiré pesadamente antes de girarme para probablemente hacer frente a cualquier absurda ocurrencia de mi hermano.

- Ahora que me acuerdo, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente señorita –sonrió pícaramente mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

* * *

- Disculpe, querría cambiar esto en monedas por favor –pidió Edward educadamente tendiéndole un buen fajo de billetes a la dependienta.

- Enseguida –se apresuró a decir mientras corría a la parte trasera del mostrador.

Como de costumbre parecía que esa chica fuera a necesitar respiración asistida. Resoplé y avancé hasta apoyarme en el mostrador junto a mi hermano. Le miré inquisitivamente mientras trataba de llamar su atención con el repiqueteo de mis uñas en el cristal pero al parecer él encontraba fascinante observar las luces del techo. Carraspeé apoyándome sobre la espalda.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado al reparar en mí.

- Oh vamos Edward no me digas que no te has dado cuenta –miré mis manos de forma despreocupada.

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? –frunció el ceño y yo solo alcé una ceja esperando a que él mismo obtuviera la respuesta. _A la chica esa le ha faltado un pelo para lanzarse a tu cuello. Apuesto a que ahora mismo está hiperventilando o a punto de desmayarse._

Con disimulo miró de reojo detrás del mostrador para comprobar lo que había dicho y rápidamente volvió a mirarme irritado. _He dado en el clavo, ¿verdad?_

- Olvídame –espetó mientras yo sonreía satisfecha. No podía evitarlo, me encantaba hacerle rabiar.

- Aquí tiene –dijo la chica con la respiración aún agitada- ¿Puedo ayudarle en "algo más"?

Ahogué una carcajada ante semejante "invitación", el tono que había utilizado para tirarle los tejos era de lo más patético. Le propiné a Edward un imperceptible codazo. _¡A por ella tigre!_

- Cállate –murmuró entre dientes antes de dirigirse de nuevo a ella con su intachable educación-. Gracias pero eso es todo.

Percibí una desdeñosa mirada desde el otro lado del mostrador. "¡Ah no de eso nada! Me niego a que piensen que estoy con el pelo pincho". Me giré para recoger la abultada bolsa de monedas.

- Hermanito –remarqué la palabra- voy a buscar a Emmett. No te entretengas –sonreí con un exagerado guiño y me alejé lo suficiente para poder seguir observándole.

- Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme –la joven se había encaramado sobre el cristal, acercando su rostro al de Edward e introduciendo un trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Visiblemente incómodo se apresuró a alejarse despidiéndose con una sonrisa realmente forzada. Cuando llegó a mi lado no pude resistirlo más y estallé en carcajadas.

- No ha tenido gracia –bufó molesto.

- Sí que la ha tenido –fingí que me limpiaba las supuestas lágrimas provocadas por la risa-. Verás cuando se entere Bella. Esa chica no sabe lo que se le viene encima.

- Bella no se enterará porque no hay nada de lo que enterarse –replicó alejándose hacia la entrada donde esperaban los demás.

- Lo que tú digas –sonreí.

**

* * *

Alice POV**

* * *

- Por favor Alice –suplicó por enésima vez-, soy tu marido.

- No.

- Te prometo que no diré nada.

- He dicho que no y es que no –repetí deteniéndome delante del ascensor.

- No es justo –se cruzó de brazos ofendido-, sabes que Edward se enterará en cuestión de segundos. ¿Porqué él sí puede saberlo y yo no?

- Tampoco va a saberlo –contesté con voz cansada.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –inquirió.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me apresuré a adentrarme arrastrando mi maleta naranja favorita. Jasper me siguió con la mirada fija en ella, como si fuera un niño y yo tuviera su juguete favorito.

- Tengo mucha fe en mi misma –contesté guiñándole un ojo a la par que se cerraban las puertas.

Gracias a Dios divisé a Emmett y Bella en la puerta del local de recreativos y apreté el paso para llegar hasta ellos antes de quedarme definitivamente viuda. Al parecer mi "pequeño" hermano estaba haciendo de las suyas por las caras que Bella estaba poniendo y por los gestos que le hacía para que se callara.

- No y no –espetó alejándose otro paso con las manos en alto.

- ¡Pero si luego me lo agradecerás! Venga por favor –suplicó Emmett. "Otro que tal. ¿Acaso hoy es el día de ser impertinentes y yo no me he dado cuenta?"

- Emmett, ¡por última vez! –gritó fuera de sí- Tú y yo no vamos a tener esa conversación. Ni ahora ni en un millón de años, ¿queda claro?

- Claro no sé si le habrá quedado –dije y ambos se voltearon rápidamente hacia nosotros-, pero estoy segura de que se ha enterado el centro comercial entero.

Bella hecho un vistazo alrededor y varias personas que se habían quedado observándoles bajaron la mirada disimulando. Resopló e ignorando la sonrisa de Emmett se acercó a mí.

- No os hemos oído llegar –me dijo mirando la maleta confusa.

- No me extraña –sonrió Jasper-. Ah no te molestes en preguntarle que lleva –Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido-, es una "sorpresa" –bufó.

- Por fin lo has entendido –le golpeé el hombro divertida.

- ¿He oído sorpresa? –gritó Emmett emocionado por encima de Bella- ¿Dónde?

- Tendrás que esperar –sonreí-, como todos.

- ¿Vamos a jugar o pensáis quedaros ahí fuera toda la noche? –preguntó Rosalie junto a Edward. "¡Edward!"

"Mierda. No pienses en eso , muchas compras, vestidos de Gucci, zapatos, oh sí preciosos zapatos…" Desde la puerta Edward me miraba extrañado, tratando de encontrarle sentido a mis pensamientos. De acuerdo, Plan B. "Jasper en el probador, con aquella camisa que le quedaba tan ajustada a su perfecto y musculado torso…"Rápidamente se giró con una mueca de horror y entró alejándose de mis pensamientos. "¡Bingo!".

- ¡Eh! Tierra llamando a Alice –vislumbre una gran mano agitándose delante de mí.

- Emmett no seas bruto –espeté apartándola de mi cara.

- Es que estabas como ida –imitó mi expresión- ¿has tenido una visión?

- ¿Qué? –pregunté aún confusa tratando de organizar mi mente- Oh no solo estaba... pensando.

- Entonces dinos que hay ahí dentro –añadió.

Los tres me miraron con curiosidad, incluida Rose que se acercó examinando la misteriosa maleta.

- Alice –empezó mirándola extrañada-, ¿qué llevas…?

- ¡No! –salté- No, no y no.

- Pero… -lloriqueó Emmett.

- No vas a saber lo que hay dentro de la dichosa maleta. Tendréis que esperar al momento adecuado.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más me adentré en el local. No iba a dejar que me fastidiaran la sorpresa por culpa de ser unos vampiros entrometidos e impacientes.

Durante la siguiente media hora todos estuvimos divirtiéndonos, matando zombies, haciendo carreras de coches… Cuando tienes que vivir toda la eternidad llega un momento en el que te sorprende la facilidad que se adquiere de matar el tiempo con cosas tan sumamente infantiles.

- ¡Rose! –escuché gritar a Emmett- ¡Rose ven rápido!

- Rose –canturreé sin perder la concentración-, tú maridito te está llamando. ¿No quieres ir a ver que quiere?

- Ni lo sueñes. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que acabe contigo.

- ¡Rose! –volvió a gritar.

- Pude que sea serio –la provoqué-, quizás Edward haya acabado por arrancarle un brazo. Puedo asegurarte que llegó a plantearse la idea.

- No tendrás tanta suerte –sonrió sin mirarme, completamente concentrada en la pantalla.

- ¡¡Rose!!

- Si no se calla lo mataré –siseó.

- No prolongues más lo inevitable. Sabes que no puedes conmigo, y yo también lo sé, lo he visto.

- No te lo crees ni tú.

- ¡¡Rooose!!

- ¡¿Qué?! –chilló finalmente aún atenta al juego.

- ¡¡Ven!!

- ¡Emmett si no cierras esa bocaza te haré tragarte la rueda de repuesto!

En un imperceptible instante giró la cabeza para ver de donde provenían los alaridos de su marido y aproveché para empujar su moto haciendo que se mezclara con el tráfico.

- ¡Sí! –salté entusiasmada cuando pasé la línea de meta en primera posición- ¡Chúpate esa!

- ¿Qué demonios? –miró la pantalla incrédula, su moto se había estrellado contra un autobús- ¡¡Emmett!! ¡Esta me la pagarás!

- ¡Jazz! ¡He ganado!

- ¿Te ha ganado? –le preguntó a Rose que resoplaba furiosa.

- Solo ha sido por culpa del zoquete de mi marido, sino ni sueñes que hubieras podido conmigo.

- ¡Bella! –la ignoré por completo acercándome a los demás con pequeños saltitos- Arrodíllate, estás ante la mejor repartidora de pizzas de la cuidad.

- Y eso lo sabes porque… -inquirió Edward alargando con mofa la última palabra.

- Pues porque Rose tenía el record y acabo de ganarle –sonreí satisfecha.

- ¡Tú! –espetó Rosalie alzando un dedo hacia Emmett- ¡Intento fallido de persona!, ¿qué era eso tan "importante"?

Él solo sonrió ampliamente y después de darle un fogoso beso la arrastró del brazo por el pasillo. Los demás nos miramos confusos y les seguimos igual de aturdidos que Rosalie.

- Mira –sonrió parándose frente a una gran máquina pegada a la pared.

- Emmett ni se te ocurra –negó Rose rotundamente ante lo que él solo hizo que sonreír con más ganas.

- ¿Quién se echa un baile conmigo? –insinuó subiendo a una de las dos zonas de baile de la máquina.

La verdad es que hacía mucho que no veía una de estas. "Será divertido".

- ¿Bella? –la aludida levantó la cabeza con una expresión de puro pánico.

- Ni en broma –balbuceó-. Esas máquinas se han creado exclusivamente para ponerme en ridículo.

- ¿Tienes miedo Bella? –trató de provocarla.

- Yo no quiero saber nada de esto –Rosalie bufó resignada sentándose en una esquina pero sin apartar la vista de nosotros-. Más te vale no destrozarla Emmett, o esta vez te las apañarás tu solito.

Bella seguía paralizada apretando, a mi parecer, demasiado fuerte la mano de Edward.

- ¿Tienes miedo de tu hermanito mayor? –Emmett imitó un puchero.

- No te tengo miedo y lo sabes –espetó seria con cierto nerviosismo en la voz-, pero una vez juré que en la vida volvería a subir a un "trasto" de esos –añadió con desgana.

- Técnicamente no estás viva –informó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa pero se calló súbitamente cuando Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

- Ya sé lo que pasa –sonrió de nuevo el grandullón-, no quieres venir porque eres una ¡gallina!

Estallamos en risas cuando Emmett se puso a imitar el caminar de un pollo, estirando el cuello y cacareando con tanta fuerza que cualquiera podría creer que estaba poniendo un huevo de verdad. Rose se tapaba la cara avergonzada pero no pudo reprimir alguna que otra risa; Bella por su parte seguía en estado de shock observando a la máquina que había enfrente suya.

- Y yo que pensaba que ya lo había visto todo –rió Jasper.

- Bella por favor –suplicó Edward sin poder dejar de reír-, sal ahí y humíllalo.

- Si es posible humillarlo más –añadió Jasper a punto de caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué me dices gallinita? –sonrió Emmett de nuevo tendiéndole una mano- ¿Te atreves contra el rey del corral?

Bella se mordió el labio indecisa mientras sus ojos viajaban de la máquina a Emmett. "Puede que necesite un empujoncito".

- Di que sí Bella –animé-, será divertido.

- Y tanto –murmuró sin ganas.

- Confía en mí cuando te digo que todo irá bien.

- Uhm –no parecía muy convencida pero finalmente suspiró-. Está bien, pero si gano –se apresuró a decir cuando Emmett estaba a punto de saltar a darle un abrazo- dejarás de lado cierto "temita".

- Lo juro –contestó inmediatamente con una mano sobre el corazón y gesto solemne-, pero si gano yo tendrás que escucharme. ¿Trato hecho?

Se quedó unos instantes evaluando la mano que Emmett había extendido hacia ella y al final la estrechó con algo de reticencia.

- ¡A bailar! –gritó y en un segundo el cuerpo de Bella estaba volando al ritmo de los saltos que pegaba Emmett- ¡Let's go to the party! ¡Show must go on!

- ¡¡Bájame!!

Todos reímos mientras empezaban a preparar el juego. Sabía de sobra como acabaría todo pero iba a ser de lo más divertido. Me senté sobre la maleta provocando que mi querido marido bufara, obviamente frustrado por no saber lo que me traía entre manos. Realmente era adorable verlo así pero empezaba a ser incómodo cuando sus emociones rebasaban el límite de su cuerpo.

- Tranquilo cariño -le dije entrelazando su mano con la mía-, te prometo que sabrás lo que es dentro de muy poco.

- Lo sé –suspiró sonriente-, pero tú sabes que me gustan las sorpresas tan poco como a ti.

- No es que no me gusten las sorpresas –se sentó en una silla junto a mí-. Es la costumbre de saber que va a ocurrir en cada momento.

- ¡Vamos Bella! –gritó Emmett- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?

Los dos brincaban y se movían con gracilidad sobre la plataforma, pisando las zonas iluminadas con precisión. Quién diría que aquella chica que saltaba frenéticamente y se movía en perfecta sintonía con la música era la torpe Bella, hasta ella parecía que estaba sorprendida de su capacidad de bailar de tal forma. Sin embargo, por muy bien que consiguiera hacerlo, tendría que suceder un milagro para que ganara a Emmett. Eso sí que era extraño, que con semejante cuerpo fuera capaz de moverse con destreza y sin que pareciera que sus extremidades estuvieran sufriendo algún tipo de espasmo. Todo lo contrario a lo que normalmente se suele ver en una discoteca normal.

- ¡Soy imparable!

- Bueno –suspiró Bella acercándose a los brazos de un sonriente Edward-, yo con haber sobrevivido me sobra.

- Yo creo que has estado espectacular –sujetó su cintura acercándola para besarla.

- ¡Eh! Yo soy quien ha ganado –se quejó Emmett apartando a Bella de los brazos de su sorprendido marido-, deberías besarme a mí.

Cogió la cara de Edward con sus enormes manos y cerró los ojos poniendo morritos. La cara que puso el acosado no tenía precio, parecía que los ojos fueran a salírsele literalmente de las órbitas mientras Bella se doblaba de risa en la pared, al igual que todos los demás.

- ¡¡Emmett por Dios!! –espetó Edward asustado- ¡¡Aléjate!!

- Ahora te haces el duro –sonrió-, pero te recuerdo que fui yo el que te aconsejo cuando empezaste a salir con Bella.

De nuevo comenzamos a reír, incluso Bella después de mirar incrédula a Edward para comprobar si eso era cierto.

Recuerdo el día en que Emmett le dio un cursillo avanzado de cómo besar a una chica. La parte teórica fue bastante desagradable, teniendo en cuenta que el pobre Edward tuvo que soportar como le explicaba con pelos y señales la forma exacta de colocar los labios, la lengua, las manos… Después de más de dos horas de tortura se dio por vencido y decidió pasar a la parte práctica. Esta no duró mucho ya Emmett pensó que la mejor forma era que le enseñara personalmente y sin más, se abalanzó sobre Edward.

Por supuesto, salió corriendo hasta perderse por el bosque, alegando que si pasaba un solo minuto en la misma casa que su hermano iba a necesitar muchas sesiones en el psicólogo para poder superar un trauma como ese.

- Sí te hubiera hecho caso probablemente ahora aún estaría soltero –contestó refugiándose de nuevo en los brazos de Bella.

- ¡Ha! Si me hubieras hecho caso Bella habría caído rendida a tus pies el primer día que te vio.

- ¿Ah pero que no fue así? –le preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

- No –dijo Emmett mandándole una mirada reprobatoria-, tú tan solo te viste arrastrada por los encantos de un vampiro –añadió quitándole importancia-. Sí Edward no hubiera sido un ser irresistible a tus ojos humanos dudo mucho que te hubieras enamorado de él.

- Muchas gracias hermano por intentar destrozar mi matrimonio –espetó Edward.

- De nada.

- No le hagáis caso –saltó Rosalie acercándose con una sonrisa-, siempre que gana o tiene razón su ego crece un poquito más. Es una pena que suceda tan a menudo, a este paso serás el ser más prepotente de la faz de la tierra pequeño –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Más que tú? –dijo Jasper para el cuello de su camisa- No lo creo.

Si no conociera de sobra a Rose me hubiera asustado de que Jazz le dijera eso. Ella ya se lo tomaba como una buena broma, básicamente porque era cierto que no existía alguien más narcisista y altiva que ella, al menos que nosotros conociéramos y lo cierto es que conocíamos a mucha gente.

Sin embargo Emmett no pasó desapercibido el comentario e ignorando la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de su mujer se acercó furioso a Jasper.

- Retira eso pelo mocho.

- ¿Y quién me va a obligar? –preguntó Jasper divertido.

Se miraron intensamente durante varios segundos, prolongando lo inevitable. Siempre que tenían ocasión, ya fuera por una pelea común o cualquier cosa externa a ellos, apostaban. Era una estúpida forma de mantener el orgullo y poner a prueba su hombría; a mi parecer, una colosal niñería.

- Yo –contestó el grandullón.

- No me hagas reír. ¿Tú y cuantos más?

- Me basta conmigo y mi intelecto –añadió sonriente golpeándose con un dedo la sien.

- Cuidado Emmett, no te des tan fuerte; no querrás acabar con la única neurona viva que te queda.

- Menos ladrar señor sensiblero. Te apuesto a que nadie de este local es capaz de vencerme a este juego.

Jasper escrutó la sala con la mirada y el ceño levemente fruncido. Esta vez lo iba a tener difícil para ganar, y por la pose de suficiencia de Emmett parece que también pensaba lo mismo.

- Eso es trampa –se quejó mi Jazz finalmente, haciendo que su frustración inundara de nuevo la habitación.

- ¡Lo sabía! Sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí.

- Tres puntos más para tu ego –Rosalie rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué dice ahora don inteligente? Mi única neurona acaba de patearle el culo a las tuyas –saltó triunfante y Jasper gruñó entre dientes.

- Cállate Emmett.

- Sólo digo lo que todos saben.

- Hazlo Jasper por favor –dijo Edward de repente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Hacer qué? –salté sin comprender.

- No vale la pena –contestó el aludido tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Por favor –suplicó de nuevo-, me muero de ganas por ver como muerde el polvo de una vez por todas.

- ¿El qué no vale la pena? ¿Quién ha de morder el polvo? –inquirí frustrada. "Odio cuando pasa esto, ¿por qué no puedo ver nada?".

- No te molestes Alice –Edward me miró. A veces olvidaba que siempre estaba demasiado atento a nuestras mentes-, no verás nada porque aún no se ha decidido.

- ¡Cuéntamelo! –me levanté enfrentando a mi marido que ahora tenía una pícara sonrisa en sus perfectos labios.

Lentamente se acercó a mí hasta que su boca rozó mi oreja mandando una pequeña descarga por mi columna.

- Es una sorpresa –susurró de forma casi imperceptible.

Corté mi respiración en el mismo instante en que su aliento rozó mi piel, pero antes de dejarme llevar por su más que irresistible encanto me paré a pensar. "¡Está tratando de deslumbrarme!".

- ¡Jasper Whitlock Hale! ¡No juegues conmigo! –grité alejándolo varios metros de mi cuerpo- Dime ahora mismo que te traes entre manos.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más si cabía, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a mi costa. Me giré indignada por su silencio dándole la espalda y vi a Emmett, quien tenía el ceño completamente fruncido y miraba a Jasper y a Edward intermitentemente, parándose en alguna ocasión sobre mi figura.

- Si te sirve de consuelo –me dijo agachándose para estar a mi altura-, yo tampoco me entero de nada.

Entonces unos fríos y conocidos brazos rodearon mi cintura y la cabeza de Jasper se posó sobre mi hombro derecho.

- Dime que hay en la maleta y te prometo que te lo contaré –sonrió contra mi cuello.

- ¿Y cómo se yo que vale la pena arriesgar mi sorpresa?

- No sé cual será tu sorpresa Alice, pero créeme que vale la pena –sentenció Edward haciendo un gesto a Bella para que se tranquilizara. Al parecer ella también esperaba impaciente a ver qué era lo que se traían entre manos.

- Está bien –acepté extendiendo una mano hacia él para cerrar el trato mientras su sonrisa solo hacía que aumentar más y más.

En lugar de devolverme el gesto se abalanzó sobre mí y después de darme un fogoso beso salió disparado hacia Emmett. Me quedé unos segundos inmóvil, completamente descolocada. En ocasiones Jasper me confundía, siempre tan sereno y calmado; era extraño verlo emocionarse tanto por algo que no tuviera relación con la Guerra Civil. Un repentino pensamiento hizo que me sobresaltara. "¡No pensará darnos un discurso ahora!"

Al momento Edward estalló a reír negando con la cabeza. Suspiré aliviada cruzándome de brazos y tratando de tener una visión sobre lo que iba a pasar ahora que estaba decidido. Pero nada. Gemí de forma infantil, "odio no saber que va a pasar".

**

* * *

Bella POV**

* * *

Observé expectante como Jasper miraba fijamente a Emmett. Pretendía ponerle nervioso con su silencio y lo estaba consiguiendo, ¡con él y con todos! A excepción de Edward por supuesto, quien lo sabía pero prefería mantener la sorpresa para él mismo. Maldito sexy lector de mentes. ¿Pero qué demonios podía estar pensando hacer Jasper? Las piezas encajaron solas en mi cabeza provocando que ahogara un grito de sorpresa, atrayendo la atención de todos y ganándome una mirada de "o me lo cuentas o tendrás suerte si te hablo de aquí a un siglo" de parte de Alice.

Me giré con cuidado hacia Edward, inclinándome como si fuera a contarle un secreto que sabía perfectamente que todos escucharían. Tan solo me apetecía darle más dramatismo a la escena.

- ¿No irá a…? –dejé la pregunta en el aire pero él entendió mi mirada y me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

No pude soportarlo y estalle en carcajadas. ¿Jasper? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

- ¡Ugh! ¡No lo soporto más! –bramó Alice desesperada- Bella –llamó entre dientes mientras yo aún reía-, o me lo cuentas o…

- ¿No me hablarás en un siglo? –completé dejándola con la palabra en la boca- Sabes que no es verdad Brandon.

- ¿Alguien me explica que está pasando?

La cara de Emmett era la más viva imagen de la ingenuidad. Tenía la mirada perdida, acariciando su mentón con una mano y rodeando los hombros de su mujer con el otro brazo.

- Lo que pasa –dijo Jasper arremangándose la camisa por los codos y subiendo de un salto a la máquina de baile-, es que vas a morder el polvo Emmett Cullen.

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS!!  
**

**Vale no me creo ni yo que este aqui. Sinceramente, entre una cosa y otra me planteé seriamente la posibilidad de dejar el fic, bueno este y todos los que tengo. Pero luego lo pensé mejor y no soy capaz de haceros eso, ni a vosotras ni a mi misma, asi que, me he planteado seriamente acabarlo!**

**No pude subir antes porque entre la universidad, los entrenamientos y que ahora tengo un esguince en un dedo de la mano... (el baloncesto el peligroso quedais avisadas... ¬¬), pues como que me cuesta más. Tanto me cuesta que este capitulo esta completamente escrito con una mano... Menuda paliza, y eso que me ha salido el mas largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora.  
**

**En el fondo os he echado mucho de menos, y también echaba de menos a Emmett... :D Que alegria volver a escribir!!**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo, ya sabeis, dejadme vuestros reviews aunque solo sea para ponerme verde... que sí, lo se, me lo merezco... Intentare subir lo antes posible, el siguiente capitulo ya lo he empezado asi que espero poder acabarlo esta semana mas o menos.  
**

**Un besazo!!  
**

_**Evita :)**_

**PD: Acabo de descrubir ahora (despues de mucho tiempo subiendo a fanfiction... ¬¬), que se pueden contestar los reviews como si fueran MP... 0_0 Porque nadie me habia avisado?? Es un hecho, mi cabeza ya se a mudado definitivamente a las nubes...**


	6. Nunca confies en un vampiro

**Edward POV**

Esto era lo último que esperaba que ocurriera hoy; y eso que había visto suficientes cosas durante mis más de cien años de vida. Ciertamente, ser un vampiro y vivir con otros tantos no ayudaba a llevar una vida muy normal, por lo tanto las sorpresas y conductas extrañas estaban a la orden del día. Pero esta vez, superaba a las demás con creces.

Solamente, era incapaz de imaginar a Jasper bailando.

- Whitlock, ¿bailar? –Exclamó Emmett emocionado- ¡Eso quiero verlo hermano!

- No solo vas a verlo, sino que vas a besar el suelo.

Jasper encendió la máquina y su característica música tan estridente empezó a sonar.

- Oh Dios, ¡oh Dios! –Sonreía Bella sacando su móvil del bolsillo- Esto tengo que grabarlo. ¿Has visto la cara de Alice? –se carcajeó apuntándola con el aparto.

La miré y no pude reprimir una carcajada. Su boca estaba literalmente en el suelo.

- No todos los días puedes ver a una Alice sorprendida –justificó Bella.

Volvimos la atención a nuestros hermanos que se movían con gracilidad sobre la máquina. Traté de recordar alguna ocasión en la que hubiera visto con anterioridad a Jasper bailando pero ninguna de ellas era capaz de equiparar a esto. Sí, había bailado en su boda y en la de todos nosotros, en el baile del instituto, y como mucho en algún local a los que vagamente íbamos de fiesta; ¡nunca como un bailarín profesional!

No tardó mucho en congregarse una pequeña multitud de personas, en gran parte población femenina, alrededor nuestro a contemplar el espectáculo.

_Madre mía como está el grandote, yo sí que te iba a enseñar un buen baile._

_Y pensar que mis amigas querían ir al cine, ¡esto es mucho mejor que esa estúpida película de amor!_

_Ojala mi novio supiera bailar así._

_¡Ojala tuviera un novio así!_

_Menudo rubio, eso es un hombre sí señor._

_¡Joder!, ¿dónde demonios está el estúpido móvil? Tengo que sacar una foto mis amigas no van a creérselo._

Rodé los ojos. Las chicas podían ser un verdadero saco de hormonas revolucionadas.

- Esme se morirá cuando lo vea –rió Bella-. Bueno, no literalmente.

En ese instante Jasper saltó apoyando sus manos en el tablero a la vez que sus pies y rápidamente dio una vuelta en el aire para seguir después con su baile; todo un paso de baile profesional. Debía reconocer que tenía madera de bailarín.

La multitud lo vitoreó, incluidas Rosalie y Bella que agitaban entusiasmadas los brazos sobre sus cabezas.

No pude evitar comparar inconscientemente a mi esposa con las demás chicas que suspiraban en sus mentes por mis hermanos. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a ella con otros hombres? Estaba claro que no lo haría por ninguno de sus hermanos pero, ¿acaso pensaba que nunca habría mirado a otro hombre? "Iluso, si la mayoría de hombres, casados o no, lo hacen ¿por qué no las mujeres?"

Pensar en esa posibilidad me hizo agarrar su cintura instantáneamente. Podía sobrellevar que los demás hombres babearan por mi esposa continuamente, al menos era un alivio saber que era mía, pero no podía concebir que pudiera fijarse en otro.

- ¿Edward? –dijo Bella extrañada volteando la cabeza.

Me apresuré a sonreír y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro, simulando observar el video que estaba grabando.

- Tienes razón, a Esme le va a encantar.

Gracias a Dios creyó mis palabras, me devolvió la sonrisa y siguió con lo suyo, dejándome de nuevo absorto en mis inquietantes pensamientos.

Dichosa inseguridad.

Emmett comenzó a saltar y bailar más rápido de lo normal. Debía frustrarle bastante que un "estirado" como Jasper le ganara. Por suerte Rosalie le aviso y bajo el ritmo; ganar no era algo tan importante como para arriesgarnos a que nos descubrieran.

Con un último golpe de música acabó la canción con Jasper como vencedor.

- No puede ser –gimió Emmett cuando la sala estalló en aplausos.

- ¡Tú! –gritó Alice con su aguda vocecilla.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido cariño? –le sonrió Jasper acercándose.

- ¡Jasper Whitlock Hale! Maldito mentiroso debería… -amenazó furiosa.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? –susurró Bella aún en mis brazos.

- Ni idea.

Esta es la única reacción que no esperaba. Tampoco es que de su mente pudiera sacar nada en claro, tan solo se observaba a Alice golpeando a su marido una y otra vez en un futuro quizás no muy lejano, lo cual era verdaderamente divertido.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra –le espetó mientras se alejaba por la puerta.

- Alice por favor –la siguió fuera del local sin poder esconder su sonrisa-, escúchame.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? –preguntó Rose confusa.

Nadie contestó, probablemente porque todos seguíamos atónitos por el extraño comportamiento de la pequeña Cullen.

- Dejadlos, ya son mayorcitos para solucionar sus problemas solos –dijo Emmett.

- Y dime Emmett -le sonrió Bella pícaramente-, ¿qué se siente después de ser públicamente humillado?

- Te recuerdo enana que aún tenemos una conversación pendiente –contestó borrando de golpe su sonrisa.

- Oh cállate.

- ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlos? –me preguntó Rose.

- No creo, Emmett tiene razón, lo mejor es que los dejemos hablar. Además, Alice se ha dejado aquí su querida maleta –añadí señalándola.

- ¡La maleta! –Chilló Emmett entusiasmado- ¿Y si la abrimos ahora que no está? –sugirió sacudiéndose las manos.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! –se oyó la voz de Alice desde lejos.

- Será mejor que esperemos –dijo Rose sentándose sobre la maleta para mantenerla lejos de su marido.

Como supusimos que la charla iba para rato, decidimos dar una vuelta por el local. Emmett se quedó tratando de ganar a Rosalie a las carreras de coche mientras Bella y yo fuimos a echar unas canastas.

- No sabía que se te diera tan bien el baloncesto –dije asombrado.

- Mi problema con los deportes se basa en la coordinación del pie derecho con el izquierdo, nunca dije que no tuviera puntería.

- Recordaré eso –reí dándole un rápido beso.

- ¿Otra partida? –sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Pero ahora que se que no eres un cero a la izquierda no voy a dejarme ganar.

- ¡Oye! –golpeó mi brazo fingiendo estar dolida.

Seguimos un rato más jugando y riéndonos. Era extraordinaria la facilidad que tenía Bella para arrancarme una sonrisa y hacerme olvidarlo todo. Eso me hizo sentir idiota por haber pensando antes que ella podría fijarse en otro hombre. ¿Acaso no me había demostrado suficientes veces que me amaba? Por Dios, había renunciado a su vida por mí; debía ser la persona más insegura del mundo si dudaba después de algo así.

_Vaya con la morena, con chicas como esa me aficionaba al básquet sin problemas._

Gruñí al oír ese comentario lanzando el balón más fuerte de lo normal.

- Mira Justin, ¿no es esa tu amiguita?

_Ya me gustaría a mí tener amiguitas así._

La canasta retumbó cuando volví a golpearla con fuerza. Traté de ignorar la mente de esos chicos de nuevo pero no era nada fácil cuando lo único en lo que pensaban era en mi esposa y en lo bien que le sentaba la ropa.

_Oh Dios mío tiene razón, ¡es la chica de antes! ¿Debería hablar con ella? Mierda, está con ese chico. Bueno no hay nada de malo por acercarme y saludar._

- Hola Bella –llamó la voz de ese chico tras nosotros.

Bella se giró al escucharlo mientras sentía mi sangre hervir.

- Hola "chico del Aston" -le sonrió al reconocerlo.

_Definitivamente es muchísimo más guapa de lo que la recordaba. Joder Justin deja de temblar o pensará que eres estúpido._

- Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

Gruñí de nuevo. "Coincidencia, sí claro".

- Cierto –sonrió Bella dándome un codazo disimuladamente, notando mi inquietud.

- Ahora mismo íbamos a comer algo en un restaurante de aquí al lado –dijo el chico incómodo sintiendo sobre él mi mirada-. Me… me preguntaba si… si te apetecería venir –tartamudeó pasándose una mano por el cuello.

Esto era el colmo. ¿Acaso no era obvio que ella estaba conmigo? Quizás nadie pudiera pensar a simple vista que estábamos casados, a los ojos de los demás éramos aún muy jóvenes, pero ¿mi novia? Era lo mínimo. Habría que estar ciego como para no darse cuenta.

- Bueno –dijo Bella-, la verdad es que…

- Lárgate –contesté fríamente sin dejar si quiera terminar a Bella.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Mis brazos estaban tensos y mantenía los brazos apretados.

- He dicho que te largues –respondí clavando mis ojos en los del tal Justin.

- Lo siento pero estoy hablando con ella, así que si no te importa –rebatió pero su voz se fue debilitando al notar que estaba en evidente peligro.

- Sí, me importa.

- Edward –llamó Bella pero yo mantenía mi mirada sobre lo que pronto sería mi primera víctima en muchos años.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya mis… mis amigos esperan –añadió visiblemente incómodo esquivando mi mirada-. Otra vez será. Espero verte algún día por ahí Bella.

- Yo de ti me alejaría de ella antes de que puedas arrepentirte –dije dando un paso hacia él.

- Edward.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

No me di cuenta de cuan cerca estábamos hasta que el olor de su sangre se notó con más fuerza debido a su proximidad. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro provocando que la suya disminuía por momentos; lo fácil que sería quitarlo de en medio.

- Tómalo como quieras, solo te lo advierto.

- Pero qué se cree el niñato ese –dijo uno de sus amigos tratando de hacerse el valiente ante los demás.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices –siseé en su dirección mostrando levemente mis dientes.

Retrocedió varios pasos demostrando que a falta de ser valiente al menos era inteligente.

- Edward ya basta –dijo Bella tomando mi brazo.

- Tranquilo amigo. No pasa nada Bella, ya nos vamos –dijo buscándola con mirada para dedicarle una estúpida sonrisa.

Observé atónito como se acercaba a ella titubeando hasta darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Perfecto, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso".

Gruñí con fuerza y en cuanto se inclinó sobre ella me lancé hacia él sujetándolo por la camiseta con fuerza, dejando su cara a centímetros de la mía. Aquel chico había conseguido acabar finalmente con mi paciencia; después de aguantar tantos comentarios y pensamientos, creo que incluso había tenido demasiada paciencia.

- Aléjate de ella –repetí entre dientes.

- ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces? –espetó pero al clavar sus ojos en los míos pude sentir como su miedo crecía aún más; su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionaba al peligro que sabía que le acechaba.

- Ella es mía, así que no te lo repetiré más veces: aléjate de ella –siseé antes de soltarlo con un pequeño empujón.

- Vale tío – gruñó sacudiéndose la camiseta-, he captado la idea.

- Lárgate –espeté.

- A… adiós Bella –se despidió con una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa pero no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos de nuevo.

Chico listo.

Cuando salió del local y suspiré tratando de relajarme. Presioné mis manos contra mi cara, seguramente mis ojos debían estar algo oscurecidos en este momento. En ese momento Bella me volteó con fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso Edward Cullen? –gritó claramente furiosa.

Esta es la razón por la cual trataba de tener paciencia.

- Bella lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado –suspiré cerrando los ojos y apretándome el puente de la nariz-. Yo solo…

- Has estado a punto de atacar a un chico Edward, por una tontería, ¡en medio del centro comercial!

- ¡Lo sé! Lo siento Bella enserio –rogué sujetando sus manos-. No sabes lo duro que es oír pensamientos sobre ti todo el tiempo. Yo sólo intentaba protegerte.

- Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcita para cuidarme yo sola, ¿no crees?

- No lo dudo pero compréndeme, estaba flirteando contigo –me quejé-. Qué debía hacer, ¿comportarme como si no estuviera ahí?

- Podías haber sido más sutil ¿no? –alzó las cejas.

- Perdóname si no soporto que los demás hombres se lancen al cuello de mi mujer –dije sarcásticamente-, quizás debería haber dejado que fueras a cenar con él, con un poco de suerte él se hubiera convertido en el primer plato.

- ¡Ugh Edward! Deja de comportarte de esa forma tan infantil –gruñó golpeando mi hombro.

- ¡No puedo! ¿Crees que es fácil ver y oír a toda la población masculina babeando por ti cada vez que pisas la calle?

- ¡¿Acaso piensas que contigo no sucede lo mismo? Sin embargo no me verás abalanzarme sobre todas las chicas que se te acercan –rebatió señalando el local con su mano-. Sutileza Edward, sutileza.

- Es fácil decirlo –me defendí bajando la vista al suelo.

- Quizás Bella debería saber de la chica del mostrador y del papelito del bolsillo de la camisa –me volteé rápidamente al oír la sarcástica voz de Rosalie que ni siquiera me miraba-. Ups, lo siento hermanito, ¿lo he dicho en voz alta?, lo siento, se me escapó –añadió con un muy mal fingido arrepentimiento.

Gruñí en su dirección pero no me dio tiempo a procesar ningún movimiento cuando sentí la mano de Bella introducirse delicadamente en el bolsillo de mi camisa. "Esta me la pagas Rosalie".

Desdobló el pequeño trozo de papel y lo leyó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una peligrosa sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? –me miró alzando una ceja.

- Yo…

- Claro, "yo..." –sonrió de nuevo.

¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? Si ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado eso a mi bolsillo. Lo que sí sabía era lo típica y estúpida que iba a sonar mi escusa.

- Bella no tengo ni idea de cómo ha llegado eso ahí. ¡No tenía ni idea de que lo llevaba! –como había previsto, "típica y estúpida".

- Oh claro, déjame ver: "Hotel Sunday, habitación 385. Llámame cuando quieras, Stacy" –recitó-. Un poco vulgar para mi gusto – puntualizó doblando de nuevo el papel en dos e introduciéndolo de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

Inconscientemente mi vista se desvió llena de pánico hacia el mostrador donde la supuesta Stacy seguía con su trabajo. ¿Por qué no vi venir esto? Y lo mejor de todo, ¿dónde estaba Alice cuando se la necesitaba?

- Toma.

Volteé de nuevo mis ojos hacia Bella, quien alzaba las llaves del Jeep hacia mí.

- ¿Qué…? –intenté preguntar pero ella fue más rápida introduciéndolas junto al papel.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo irme con Rose –y dicho esto se encaminó hacia el ascensor aún con esa sonrisa en la cara. Una que no me daba muy buena espina.

- ¿Por qué vas a irte con Rosalie? –Dije intentando alcanzarla pero este ya estaba cerrándose- Bella, ¡Bella!

- ¡Qué te diviertas esta noche! –dijo una vez dentro.

- Mierda –gruñí frustrado tirando de mis cabellos-. ¡Rosalie!

**Alice POV**

- Alice ya te he dicho que lo siento –suplicó de nuevo.

- Oh no Jasper, de eso nada. No lo sientes; para nada lo sientes –amenacé avanzando hacia la salida del edificio-. Ya te avisaré yo cuando vayas a sentirlo.

No estaba para nada furiosa ni enfadada, bueno puede que un poquito; estaba resentida.

- Pero Alice…

- Y créeme que lo sentirás.

- Alice…

- Desearás no sentirlo.

- Alice por favor –insistió cortándome el paso-, escúchame un segundo.

A mí alrededor podía verse llegar coches bastante lujosos con lo que seguramente serían los invitados a la fiesta. Una fiesta que no iba a dejar que nadie me estropeara llegado a este punto. Yo lo había visto. Todo. Tenía que pasar tal y como estaba previsto, y por desgracia para ello necesitaba a Jasper.

Suspiré resignada y le miré desafiante esperando una muy convincente explicación.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Vas a escucharme? –preguntó receloso.

- Ya ha pasado más de un segundo.

- De acuerdo escucha: lo siento de verás. Alice créeme que no pensaba que te lo fueras a tomar tan a pecho, no tiene importancia.

- Por supuesto –dije en tono sarcástico-, mentir a tu esposa no tiene importancia.

- ¿Mentir? –Preguntó confuso- ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo Alice?

Volví mi atención a la marabunta que se agolpaba en la entrada tratando de ignorar su pregunta. Cada vez era más el número de coches que llegaban. Mujeres y hombres de lo que parecía ser alto standing dejaban las llaves en manos de encargados antes de adentrarse en el edificio. "Genial, y yo aquí discutiendo con el bailarín". Cerré los ojos y cogí aire.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel concurso de baile al que tuvo que acompañarme Emmett porque juraste y perjuraste que no sabias bailar? –Escupí precipitadamente- ¿Eso de ahí dentro es no saber bailar? Porque a lo mejor soy yo la que tiene un concepto erróneo de lo que es saber bailar.

- Puedo explicártelo Alice –repitió ansioso.

-Pues adelante, soy toda oídos.

Crucé mis brazos esperando una respuesta mientras él solo me miraba angustiado. Vale, puede que me estuviera pasando un poco, pero la sinceridad es algo que considero muy importante. Eso y el hecho de no poder haberlo visto. Puede que esa sea la verdadera razón, pero antes muerta que confesarlo.

- Verás la verdad es que hice… hice una apuesta con Emmett.

- ¡¿Qué? –exclamé sorprendida.

- Y la perdí. Por eso fue él quien te acompañó.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre incluirme en tus apuestas?

- No era mi intención fue Emmett, él me lió y yo no sabía –trató de justificarse de forma desesperada.

- Muy bonito. Me voy a la fiesta –dije dándome media vuelta y adentrándome de nuevo en el edificio-. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo. Demasiado.

- ¡Alice espera!

**Bella POV**

Cuatro, cinco, seis… "¿Pero cuántos pisos tiene este centro comercial?"

- Planta siete. Decoración y hogar –informó el ascensor al abrir sus puertas.

La planta estaba extrañamente abarrotada para la hora que era, como si nadie tuviera nada mejor que hacer un sábado noche que ir de visita al centro comercial. Era gracioso ver a hijos y maridos desesperados por huir de las tiendas mientras eran arrastrados de una a otra.

Contemplé el panorama y me precipité hacia la tienda más cercana esperando que Edward no pudiera encontrarme aquí. Tan solo necesitaba desaparecer de su paranoica vista un simple instante, y si con ello además conseguía que pensara que había salido corriendo a los brazos de aquel chico, mucho mejor.

- Bella –me volteé rápidamente para encontrarme a Rosalie sentada cómodamente en un sofá de brillante cuero negro y con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios-. Ahora vamos a divertirnos de verdad.


End file.
